


At Long Last

by soonhaee



Series: Glued into You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhaee/pseuds/soonhaee
Summary: A sequel to Glued into You, set years later into the story and focusing more on Jeonghan and Seungcheol's Relationship.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Glued into You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094525
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. THE INVITATION

**Author's Note:**

> Please be conscious of the TW and CW placed all over the work since this particular story contains several explicit scenes. I will start posting on the weekend. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided to stay friends when their romance was suddenly cut short by the CEO of their company forcing them to choose between their love and their dreams. They stayed as friends both not really having the courage to start things again. Seungcheol was busy with his current responsibilities as a director of their company and preferring to bury himself in work rather than engage himself on meaningless relationships. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was busy with his career.
> 
> They were fine. They were friends. Until they get invited to a friend’s wedding, and everything changes. Champagnes, chickens and wedding bells must have addled Seungcheol’s brain, because the next thing he knew he found himself doing things that wouldn't normally do and was waking up beside Jeonghan in his birthday suit.

**SUMMARY:**

Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided to stay friends when their romance was suddenly cut short by the CEO of their company forcing them to choose between their love and their dreams. They stayed as friends both not really having the courage to start things again. Seungcheol was busy with his current responsibilities as a director of their company and preferring to bury himself in work rather than engage himself on meaningless relationships. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was busy with his career.

They were fine. They were friends. Until they get invited to a friend’s wedding, and everything changes. Champagnes, chickens and wedding bells must have addled Seungcheol’s brain, because the next thing he knew he found himself doing things that wouldn't normally do and was waking up beside Jeonghan in his birthday suit.  
  


**CHAPTER ONE**

****

Seungcheol just finished his work for the day but it was already late in the evening. The office was already deserted. He decided to just order in and stay for a while before heading home. He turned on the tv in his office just in time to watch Jihoon give his winning speech as producer of the year with a song that he produced for Vernon and Dino's unit. The two maknaes decided to form a unit when the older members went on their military service. Both decided to stick with it even when the group was complete since most of the members were busy with their individual endeavors. But they do still prioritize the team itself and would cancel their own individual schedules whenever there's team comeback or activity. They just celebrated their 10th anniversary as an idol group with the release of an album and a world tour, but after that the members went back to their individual endeavors.

Seungcheol was busy being a member of the board of director for Pledis Entertainment, to which all of the members were majority stockholders. He is now an executive producer for the newer groups of the company, which after years of hard work, sebongs as a group had the largest shares. They all decided as a team to buy shares and vote Seungcheol to be part of the BoD. He took over Jihoon's job as an executive producer for the label, when the other boy decided to create his own music label, Universe Factory.

Soonyoung on the other hand was busy running his own company called Hurricane Academy. It was a dance studio which offers different types of dance classes. The studio had been growing steadily ever since he opened it years back. He started it small with just one rented studio and it eventually grew. He saved enough for a building where his main school was located. It was now the number one dance studio in Asia with branches in South Korea, Japan, Singapore, Philippines, Thailand, Vietnam, and all over China. He was the busiest among the members as his job required him to travel a lot to teach dance classes. He also formed a team together with Dino to draft for choreographies for new idol groups, for which he won Choreographer of the Year twice for his choreography for NCT 2026's batch. That year, Soonyoung made Dino his partner, giving him shares in the company and putting him in charge of the whole operation of the studio in Seoul.

The rest of the members were busy with their own individual endeavors. The vocal team decided to sign with Jihoon's company, Joshua and Jeonghan releasing their own solo albums for which they made a series of concerts, where the rest of the members attended as guests. Jeonghan also released an album in Japan where he was popular but after the album his popularity even sky rocketed even more. He was currently on a dome tour with Joshua, because he didn't want to go alone. Seokmin is now a multi-awarded theater actor with several solo albums under his belt, while Seungkwan balances his career as a ballad singer and a variety star. He is recently hosts a lot of variety shows. Recently, Vernon who was still signed at Pledis as an artist, decided that he wanted to work on music for other groups. Pledis allowed him to work as an executive produce for Jihoon's company, taking more responsibilities within the company itself and signing artists for the hip hop department he currently established, while also being in an active unit with Chan. Jun and The8 had shifted their focus to the Chinese market, where Jun was currently an award winning actor and The8 a solo artist, but not before establishing themselves as a duo. Mingyu was busy with his flourishing acting and variety career, while Wonwoo established his own SVT Company which focused on producing and directing commercials and music videos. But despite all these individual goals, they all still find time to get together and make music as a group during their anniversary.

Seungcheol smiled when the camera focused on a laughing Soonyoung while Jihoon was giving his thank you speech.

"Hoshi-ah, since you mentioned me in your speech earlier for the best choreographer, I'll also mention you." Jihoon said while laughing making the audience and Soonyoung laugh. "But kidding aside, ten years into the industry and we're still here. Thank you for always annoying me to write songs, to accept projects, and for being my best friend in the whole world. Hoping for another 10 years with you bro?"

"YES!" Soonyoung shouted which made everyone in the stadium laugh with the volume of his boys.

Seungcheol shook his head in laughter at the silliness of their two leaders who never changed. Despite their busy careers in different fields, the two are still tied to the hip and still best friends. There probably nothing in the world that could break their bond. He smiled proudly as Jihoon walked towards their table and give a little dance of victory which Soonyoung returned with a dance of his own. They hugged before taking their seats to watch the rest of the show.

Seungcheol's attention shifted to an envelop he stuck in his drawer earlier that day. He grabbed the envelop and opened it. What he saw made him smile. It was simple wedding invitation. It was going to be just a small ceremonyin a secluded farm in Yeoseodo which the couple owned. The ceremony was going to be exclusively for the couples closest friends and family. The whole team was going to attend since all of the members were closed to the couple.

Seungcheol smiled at the thought. It had been months since they all gathered together as one. The wedding was a good excuse to do so. The farm was a large property with a large enough house that could hold a number of people. It also boast several cottages that could accommodate guests. It was a paradise get away, located deep in the forest, surrounded by trees. It was also just a fifteen minute drive away from a private beach. Although the property was newly acquired by the couple, it was always open for anyone of their friends who wanted to get away.

He read the invitation again. It was going to be a good two weeks, he told himself. He traced the letters of the names of the couple and looked at the simple black and white photo that was the cover of the invitation. He smiled remembering just how much the couple had to go through to finally get to there. He admired them for sticking to each other despite the obstacles they have faced. He admired them for patiently waiting for the right time for their love. He admired them for being selfless and putting others dreams before theirs. He was grateful for that. He admired them for still being so in love despite the time that had past. But most importantly he admired their courage to fight for their love.

Now, it was their time. Their time to fully commit to the love that started way back when they were just kids, but needed to give way for their love for their friends. If true love does exist, Seungcheol knew, that the couple would be number one on the list. He smiled as he looked at the loving photo on the invitation of his two best friends, Soonyoung and Jihoon.

**INVITATION:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	2. TRAIN RIDE

**Chan's Post**

****

Seungcheol was late. He was stupid enough to stay late at the office the night before he was supposed to take the train to Jeollanam-do and now he was running late. Luckily, there wasn't much traffic on the way to the train station. He would have driven all the way to the port where the ferry was waiting but he was too exhausted. Armed with his big sun glasses and his carry on, he asked his driver to make it fast, otherwise Soonyoung and Jihoon would kill him if he missed the ferry. He arrived just in time for his train where Chan, Vernon and Seungkwan were already waiting.

"Where's the rest of the kids?" Seungcheol asked as he took a seat in front of Vernon.

"Hyung, we're old enough to have kids." Chan joked.

"You're still a kid to me Channie." Seungcheol teased.

"The rest of your kids, Mingyu hyung, Jeonghan hyung, and Shua hyung are going to be late since they still have schedules. Jun and Minghao hyung's flight just departed from China." Seungkwan answered as he grabbed another pack of sweet potato chips. "The rest are already there. They drove with Jihoon and Soonyoung hyung yesterday."

"Ah okay, that's good then."

Seungcheol spent the rest of their journey trying to sleep but with no luck. He was excited to see the rest of his friends again. He’s so busy with work that he hardly has time to meet them.

“Hyung, I met Chungha noona in one of my shows. She says hello.” Seungkwan said.

“Oh, yeah, tell her I said hi.”

“Okay. Hyung, you really need to get out more often. You look pale as a ghost!” Seungkwan replied.

“Kwan-ah—“

“Hyung! You should ask her out on a date!” Seungkwan exclaimed startling a sleeping Vernon beside him.

“You’re so loud Kwan!” Vernon whined but wasn’t really irritated. He’s used to his best friend being loud and that day wasn’t anything different. He’ll become louder when united with Seokmin and Soonyoung.

“I was just making hyung go on a date. He looks so pale.” Seungkwan surmised which made Vernon laugh.

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Vernon said.

Seungcheol thought about what Seungkwan said, and he was right. He wasn’t getting any younger, but he didn’t know if he still wants to date. He wasn’t really interested. He was happier just concentrating on his career as part of Sebong and of course his work. It was very satisfying for him to watch their new idol group achieve their goals, especially the ones where he was the executive producer. It was satisfying to see fans appreciate all their hard work from the music, the mv, the styling, the album photos, album covers, and even the merchandise itself. He was okay, and he was fine with it. Life gets a little bit boring, but at least it wasn’t messy.

He thought about how his members had moved on, especially Soonyoung and Jihoon, who finally decided to tie the knot. They were having some sort of ceremony in their place for their family and a few friends. But they were going to fly to the States to legally get married since same sex marriage was not yet legal in Korea. They both promised themselves to concentrate on their relationship. They did go through a lot to get there. They broke up even before they got together because of a perverted manager who used intimate photos of Soonyoung to blackmail them, scaring them to separating and deciding to just stay friends. When they finally got together after years of waiting, they were too busy that some fights almost led to break ups. But time has a way of bringing things that meant to be together. When he looked at both of them, he envies how both radiates in happiness, and how easily for both of them to decide and set aside their careers to focus on themselves. Seungcheol didn’t know if he could do that. His career was the only thing he had. He lost love to fear a long time ago, and he already gave up on it.

“So, hyung? A date?” Seungkwan asked breaking his trail of thoughts.

“No, thank you. I’m good.”

“Hyung, overworking is never good. Life is not all about comebacks and schedules. There’s satisfaction to going home and someone is there to share your laughters and burdens.” Seungkwan insisted. He just wanted his leader to realize that.

“It’s okay, Kwan-ah. I think I’m past due that time when love can easily be found.”

“But it can hyung!” Vernon intervened. “If you know where to look.”

“Maybe you’ll find her at the wedding.” Chan said. “The one you’re looking for.”

“I doubt it.” Seungcheol said, but he didn’t know how immensely wrong he was. “It’s just going to be us members and close family, so I highly doubt it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	3. THE FARM

Seungcheol was in awe. The last time they were in Yeoseodo was back when they first debuted. It was a show where they were compelled to live with just a few essentials, making them work for their own food. Wonwoo suffered the most during that time as he couldn’t eat seafood and fish was the only food available for them.

It took them a couple of hours aboard the ferry before reaching the island. The place never changed.

**Dino's Post**

When they got off the ferry a huge jeep wrangler with tiger stripes was waiting for them by the port. It made him burst out in laughter with the choice of vinyl wrap. Soonyoung got off the passenger while Jihoon got off the driver’s side. The couple were all smiles as they welcomed their newly arrived brothers to their home.

Chan immediately ran to his favorite hyung, who was also jumping excitedly for his their maknae. Seungkwan joined them jumped around in circles while they hug excitedly. Seungcheol laughed at Soonyoung’s silliness. He was glad that despite their age, Soonyoung was still the same Soonyoung, energetic one minute and then quiet the next. Seungcheol and Vernon gave Jihoon a half hug as he watched Chan, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung excitedly chat about missing each other so much.

“Hyung! We missed you!” Soonyoung said as he hugged Seungcheol. “I hope you finished all of your work at the office, because the next two weeks is strictly a no work weeks.”

“I know, Soons. I promised you, didn’t I?” Seungcheol said. “But you also need to make sure your husband-to-be does the same. Because the last time I checked, he’s the workaholic.”

“Yah! Don’t try to rope me into this. I have deadlines.” Jihoon joked. He loves teasing Soonyoung who was determined to make everyone rest and enjoy their stay in their farm. He even insisted on designing their house in a way that could cater to a number of guests, complete with amenities to ensure a relaxing stay.

“I hope you’re not serious with that statement Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung said as he glared at his boyfriend who was already laughing. “Seriously?”

“Babe, we promised, remember? Of course I’m not going to work. I’m all yours for now and the rest of our lives.” Jihoon said as he pulled Soonyoung closer and leaving a peck on the lips making the other blush.

“Hyungs! Get a room!” Chan yelled as he got on the car, admiring the interior of the car, the seats of which were also lined with tiger print.

“We will, once we get you guys to your rooms, we’ll have our little fun before dinner.” Jihoon replied making the others laughed at the scandalized face of Soonyoung.

“You’re so whipped, Ji.” Seungcheol said.

“Let’s go. I’m sure you’re all tired.” Soonyoung said.

Seungcheol took the front seat with Jihoon because Soonyoung wanted to sit with Chan and Seungkwan. They didn’t see each other very much unlike Seungcheol who always requested Soonyoung to choreograph for their new teams at Pledis.

When they arrived at the farm, the were greeted by a huge gate that Jihoon opened with a remote.

“Welcome too Haven.” Soonyoung excitedly said. “I hope you guys get lots of rest here.”

**Seungkwan's Post**

****

“Hyung, it’s your wedding.” Chan said.

“I know, but this place was designed for relaxation. You guys are always welcome to come here if you need a place to relax.”

The three were amaze with the massive size of the farm.

They had to drive through fields of strawberries at both side to get to the main house. Seungkwan insisted on stopping for a minute while he grabbed a couple of fruit and took a picture.

**Seungkwan's Post**

****

At the end of the field there was another road that led to a huge barn and fences where they could see several cows in their spacious enclosures, and a few horses.

**Seungkwan's Post**

There was also a huge green house visible just beside the farm house, where they kept the baby strawberry plants. At the end of the main road was an inclined path leading the the main house. They could see a huge light colored house with white bricks, wood siding and black-trim accents.

“Who takes care of the farm? It looks like a lot of work.” Seungcheol asked when he saw the size and magnitude of the place. The house itself was huge, but the land area was larger.

“Oh, we hired a couple of locals who oversee the farming. They pretty much take care of everything.” Jihoon answered. “Soonyoung wants to do it himself, but his dad advised him to hire people. I doubt if the plants will survive—“

“I take care of my greenhouse though!” Soonyoung interrupted. “I also take care of the chickens. I have a chicken coop. You should be thankful Jihoonie! Those eggs you ate this morning were fruits of my labor!”

“I distinctly remember having the most delicious eggs and a sausage—“

“Yah!” Soonyoung blushed at his boyfriend’s teasing. “Stop being crass. I was talking about the chickens!”

Their friends laughed at Jihoon’s teasing and implication. They were amazed with just how much Jihoon was comfortable in showing just how whipped he was for Soonyoung.

“Too much information, hyung.” Chan said from the back with eyes wide open as he views the area.

“But he really does take care of the chickens and the greenhouse.”Jihoon smiled endeared at Soonyoung’s petulant tone.

“I have different vegetables, and herbs. I even have flowers! I’ll show you guys.” Soonyoung excitedly said.

“I’m sure they’ll love to see everything babe, but maybe we could let them rest first, and then we’ll give them a tour.” Jihoon winked at Soonyoung who blushed.

“I have pictures!” Soonyoung insisted, taking out his phone to show Seungkwan and Chan his greenhouse and chicken coop.

**Soonyoung's Pictures**

****

Seungcheol watched his friend in fascination. Jihoon who had always been stoic and avoids public displays of affection had changed in time. Seungcheol could see how Jihoon took the courage to go beyond his comfort zone to assure Soonyoung of his affection, and now it had became a second nature for Jihoon. He could see just how much his friends were happy.

For some reason, he felt it. That tiny pinch in his heart, reminding him of what he’s missing. But he pushed the thought and feeling away. He had his chance for love and he blew it. There are no second chances, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	4. Blind Date

Seungcheol was shocked with the enormity of the house, but despite being huge it was designed in such a way that it was also cozy. The overall decorations scheme makes it seem like a real home. Everything was in light colors making it brighter, especially when natural light came in from the huge windows. They also had a separate guest house and a hidden away cottage, for friends who want to get away and needed a bit of privacy, Soonyoung explained. They had a heated pool at the backyard and a small gym. Jihoon and Soonyoung had their own studios. The house boast several rooms with their own toilet and bath. They also have an entertainment room. But what Seungcheol loved the most was a fireplace in the living room with a huge grand piano by the huge window. Soonyoung said it was for when they decide to start a family which made Jihoon smile.

Soonyoung led them to their own rooms after greeting Seokmin and Wonwoo who earlier went with Soonyoung and Jihoon. He had his own room in the main house, with huge windows overlooking the strawberry field.

**Seungcheol's Post**

He finished unpacking just in time for dinner. He laughed when he entered the luxurious dining room and he found various boxes of fried chicken on the table, a couple of pizzas, a box of dumplings, ramen, and instant rice.

“Sorry hyung.” Soonyoung smiled. “We kind of ordered in and this is the only available delivery service in the island.”

Seungcheol laughed at the contrast between the food and the place itself.

“Both of you better learn to cook or you’re going to die of starvation.” Chan said as a grabbed a ramen and put instant rice in it.

“I know how to cook!” Soonyoung insisted but Jihoon pulled him to sit on his lap and offered a chicken leg which Soonyoung took.

“We have a cleaning lady and an ajumma who cooks but since it’s the weekend it’s their day off.” Jihoon explained. “We do have a lot of food in the refrigerator but Soonyoung’s too lazy to heat them up.”

“Yah—“ Soonyoung wasn’t able to finish what he was saying because Jihoon stuffed a dumpling into his mouth making everyone laugh.

“God knows how much I love you but you talk too much.” Jihoon said.

Watching both Soonyoung and Jihoon made him remember just how much both of them changed. Before they got together, the were both too focused on their careers, especially the group. They put all of their energies to making sure that the team produces nothing but quality music and performance.Both suffered so much and even had to separate and stay friends. They were successful enough, putting their team first and their responsibilities. If it were him, he would have given up already. But not Soonyoung and Jihoon, they stuck to their words and promises, but they also stuck to their love.

**FLASHBACK**

**_Jihoon_ ** ****

_Seungcheol and Jeonghan were serving their military service when Soonyoung and Jihoon finally got back together. It wasn’t really surprising as both never really dated anybody else and they avoid getting set ups on dates, except for that one time when both Jeonghan and Seungcheol were on vacation and they both asked each leader to go with them on a double date._

_Jeonghan asked Soonyoung to accompany him since he was meeting someone. He was able to convinced Soonyoung easily, claiming that it was safer for idols to date in a group setting as they could always say that it was just a hang out among friends. Jeonghan just guilt tripped Soonyoung into going with him._

_Seungcheol, on the other hand, had to lie to Jihoon just to get him out of the studio. They were in the restaurant when Seungcheol finally revealed that they were going to meet a couple of people._

_“Yah, you never said anything about—“_

_“It’s a date.”_

_“No thank you. I’m not going on a date.” Jihoon said and tried to walk away from Seungcheol but the latter was quick to block the door. He didn’t want to fool Jihoon into coming but he left him no choice. Jihoon who had always been a workaholic, had become an even more workaholic after his breakup with Soonyoung. The only time he spends away from the studio are those spent during official schedules and when Soonyoung forces him to take a rest or eat with him._

_“Ji, when was the last time you went out to eat food or just hang out, even with just your friends?” Seungcheol said. “We’ve already accomplished so much as a team. Don’t you think it’s time to get out and let loose a little?”_

_“Yesterday, Soonyoung and I ate outside.”_

_“No, not just with people from work. When was the last time you actually went out for the sole purpose of just going out?” Seungcheol asked again._

_“Number one, Soonyoung is not a ‘person from work.’ Number two, I’m perfectly contented with my life, thank you very much. I don’t need you teaching me how to live my life.” Jihoon retorted completely irritated at Seungcheol for lying to him. He was happy with his life. He was happy focusing on their work. Besides, he wasn’t really interested in dating. He was only interested in one person, and that didn’t change one bit._

_“We just thought that you guys both need to get out of your shell. It’s been years, Ji. It’s not healthy for both of you to keep burying yourselves in work—“_

_“We? Both?” Jihoon asked as Seungcheol paled. “Just whose plan is this? What do you mean both?”_

_“Well, Jeonghan is with Soonyoung right now. He’s taking him out to some dinner.” Seungcheol explained. “We just want you to get out and live a little. The members are worried. They feel guilty. They think the reason that both of you keeps living as hermits is because of them.” Seungcheol waited for Jihoon to answer but he just kept quiet._

_“Ji, it’s been years, and both of you are still so cautious in dating. You spend the past several years holed up in your studio, while Soonyoung probably went to different dance classes that he could go to. He even took a class on breakdancing, tumblings and exhibitions, and now he’s taking up farming. Don’t you think it’s about time for both of you to get out of your shell? Closing yourselves off to other people, that’s not healthy. We just want you guys to be happy.”_

_“I am happy!” Jihoon snapped. He didn’t like it when other people assume what’s best for him or assume that he’s not happy, because he was. He was contented with his life at the moment. Things could be better, he admitted that, but things will only be better if it’s with Soonyoung and not with some random stranger that Seungcheol forces him to eat with._

_“Oh come on Ji, I see the way you look at each other. I see the way you look at Soonyoung. It’s so sad.” Seungcheol said. The rest of the members were feeling guilty. They knew that both of their leaders gave up their love for the team. They didn’t have to ask him because they knew the moment both acting normal towards each other the day after they caught their manager blackmailing them. It was a relief for the members that the blackmailer was caught, but they also couldn’t help the guilt they felt everytime they catch either Jihoon or Soonyoung looked at the other with so much longing._

_“We’re good. I’m good. Sure I wish things would be better than this, but it is what it is.” Jihoon explained. No matter how much he want to be back together with Soonyoung, he had long admitted it to himself that to do so meant to give up on their career. It doesn’t matter to him, but he had to be cautious for Soonyoung. He was also scared that the other boy’s feelings might have changed. He was scared of disturbing the tranquility of their world at the moment. What’s important to him was that he could spend time with Soonyoung, and he was contented with that, even if they were just friends._

_“So, let’s go.” Seungcheol demanded._

_“I basically just told you how I feel and you’re still forcing me to go.”_

_“Yup, let’s go!” Seungcheol pulled him into the restaurant. He was dreading the minute he meet whoever it is that Seungcheol set him up with because it felt like he’s betraying Soonyoung even though they weren’t together. They acted the way proper friends should act for years. It was difficult for Jihoon to break that peace and safety that their current arrangement allows. But he was shocked, when he entered the private room, it was Soonyoung who was waiting for him._

_“I’ll leave you two alone.” Seungcheol said and hurriedly exited the room despite Jihoon’s protest._

_Both friends looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Soonyoung was shocked to see Jihoon and vice versa._

_“Might as well get a good meal out of this.” Jihoon said. “This is ridiculous.”_

_Soonyoung smiled faltered for a bit before recovering and taking his seat across Jihoon who was busy looking at the menu with a frown on his face._

_“Ji?”_

_“What?”_

_“Nothing,”Soonyoung said and grabbed the menu before saying, “Yeah, you’re right this is ridiculous.”_

_“Come on Soons, dating? I thought we put a stop to this kind of shit years ago and they’re stirring shit up again.” Jihoon said. He wanted to pull his tongue out. It was the complete opposite of what he wanted to say. He mentally slapped himself over and over again. His heart deflated when Soonyoung agreed to his statement. “I just want to quietly stay in the studio without all these circus. I’m supposed to be working on a couple of songs but Seungcheol wanted me to waste time on a date.”_

_“It’s a date with me though.” Soonyoung whispered but Jihoon didn’t hear him._

_“Yup! Agreed! Waste of time!” Soonyoung said loudly trying to cover up his devastation. “Let’s eat!”_

_Jihoon wanted to punch himself. He didn’t need to confess because he was turned down even before confessing. But it didn’t feel right with the way that Soonyoung said it. He noticed that Soonyoung’s smile did not quite reach his eyes, but he was to scared to ask. It was a delicate thing their friendship. He didn’t want to disturb it because they were doing good, but at the same time he long for the time when he could confess that his feelings never changed, not even for a bit. They ate in silence with Soonyoung being uncharacteristically silent throughout the dinner. Jihoon tried to initiate a conversation but Soonyoung gave non committal answers, focusing more on his steak than Jihoon himself. When they finished their meal, Soonyoung went home while Jihoon went directly to the studio._

_**Seungcheol / Jihoon** _

_**** _

_Jihoon tried calling Soonyoung’s phone but no one answered. He hurriedly went home, hoping to talk to Soonyoung before he goes to sleep. It wasn’t his intention to hurt Soonyoung. He was just surprised and he didn’t know what to do, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t like it. It was his mouth that keep on blabbering shitty stuff, but his heart was completely feeling the opposite. He was just trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing and didn’t mean for it to hurt Soonyoung._

**_Soonyoung_ **

_Soonyoung was already in his room when he heard Jihoon got into their shared apartment. He snuggled deeper into his covers. He was the one who asked Jeonghan to set it up. He told his hyung that he was going but only if it was Jihoon. He just wanted to test the water, and maybe even find out if there was still a chance. His feelings for the other boy never changed, and he was hoping that Jihoon also stayed the same, but he was wrong. Jihoon called it ridiculous and referred to it as shit. He was so humiliated but the pain of being rejected without even getting the chance to confess was even more painful. He was lost in thought when he received a message from the boy himself._

**_Soonyoung / Jihoon_ **

**__ **

_But Soonyoung didn’t receive a reply. He threw his phone on the bed and was startled when Jihoon, already in his pajamas, entered his room._

_“Yah, I said we can—“ Soonyoung was interrupted when Jihoon pushed him to the side to make room for himself in Soonyoung’s bed. He then pulled the covers on him like it was the most normal thing in the world. They haven’t really slept in same bed for a long time. They used to during their trainee days, and when they were sleeping together, but that stopped when they decided to remain friends. So, Soonyoung was a bit shocked and nervous that Jihoon was in his bed in the middle of the night. He was even more startled when Jihoon moved side ways in order to face him._

_“Fine, I’ll listen to your song, just go—“_

_“That was just an excuse.” Jihoon said and made Soonyoung face him._

_“Then what is this about?” Soonyoung asked irritated that Jihoon had to see him in his miserable state. He’d been crying before Jihoon texted, and knew he looked like shit. He was startled when Jihoon caressed his cheeks._

_“I thought when we ended things that I would stop hurting you.” Jihoon whispered as hi traced the tear stains on his cheeks with his thumb. He punched himself in his mind a million times for making Soonyoung cry again._

_“Ji—“ Soonyoung started but Jihoon put his thumb on Soonyoung’s lips to stop him from talking._

_“Listen first, okay?” Soonyoung nodded. “I thought that when the day comes when I could show you how I feel, I would have matured enough and brave enough, not to hurt you.” Jihoon sigh._

_“I didn’t know that was a date. I only found out in the restaurant. I wouldn’t have gone if I knew.” Jihoon explained._

_“Oh… Sorry then.”_

_“No! I mean I wouldn’t have gone if I knew, but I would have gone if it was you. I’m not making sense.” Jihoon took a deep breath before continuing: “What I’m saying is, I don’t want to go on a date with other people. Seungcheol said it was dinner, and when we arrived you were there. I think the initial shock made me an asshole.I think I acted badly. No, I know I acted badly. I’m sorry.” Jihoon explained, hand still caressing Soonyoung’s face._

_“Ji, it’s okay. You were right, it was a bad idea.” Soonyoung said not really knowing where their conversation was leading and was too nervous to actually think._

_“Earlier, I panicked, okay? I didn’t know how to act, so I acted like a jerk to you. I’m sorry.”_

_“Why are you telling me this? I said it was okay.” Soonyoung asked._

_“Because I don’t want you to misunderstand.” Jihoon brushed Soonyoung’s hair to take a better look at the boy. He leaned in closer and his heart throbbed seeing Soonyoung’s cheeks stained with dried tears._

_“Mi— misunderstand?”_

_“Soonie, it’s still you. I didn’t want to go on a date with other people, because I want to go with you. I know I messed it up earlier, and I’m sorry. Please charge it to the shock I felt when I saw you, not because I don’t want to.” Jihoon explained._

_“Wha—what?”_

_“My feelings— I still like you, a lot and it scares me because what if you don’t feel the same way. I love what we have right now, being best friends and… please say something.”_

_“I’m just a little bit overwhelmed.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“No, Ji. I thought when you— earlier— I thought you hated it, the idea of dating me.”_

_“No! Never. It’s still you, and it will always be you.” Jihoon said pulling Soonyoung even more closer. “I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, I was just scared to actually do something about it. Our timing before was off. But now that the team is doing extremely well, and we don’t have much team promotions because of the enlistment. I thought maybe… I was hoping we could give ourselves a chance.. if you could give me chance.. but only if you want to.”_

_“Ji, if you’re only saying that because of what happened—“_

_“Of course not!” Jihoon snapped._

_Soonyoung stared at Jihoon. He missed him. He missed their intimacy. But he wasn’t sure, not because he didn’t feel the same way, but because he didn’t want to go through another friends with benefits arrangement._

_“Ji, look.. I—“_

_“Oh, I hate it when you start your sentences like that.”_

_“No! Listen first…” Soonyoung didn’t know how to explain that if he was going to open his heart again, he didn’t want to settle for something less than a real relationship. “Nothing has changed with me feelings too, but I can’t be your FUBU. I don’t think I’ll be contented with that and I don’t think I’m in that stage in my life when I’ll entertain the idea of that.”_

_“Fubu?” Jihoon asked not quite understanding Soonyoung._

_“Fuck buddy. I can’t just get involve with you again and then—“_

_“Soons, I don’t want that too. Don’t you think were way past that stage? I’m in love with you, Kwon Soonyoung. I was actually wondering if I could court you.” Jihoon admitted. “I want to date for real. If you give me a chance, let me prove to you that I love you. It never faded, Soon. What I feel for you. I’m still so much in love with you. Please give me chance to prove that. I know I fucked up the first time, but I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Jihoon rested his forehead on Soonyoung’s. His heart about to burst from fear that Soonyoung will reject him._

_“Please say—“ Jihoon tried to say but was interrupted when Soonyoung took his lips into his own and everything stopped.Jihoon almost sigh in relief when he felt Soonyoung’s lips on his, it was like the feeling of lying down after years of working hard. Jihoon melted into the kiss. Lips smashed against lips, teeth clashing, and tongues dancing, but both couldn’t get enough of each other. Years of pining were all poured into the kiss. Jihoon’s hands pulled Soonyoung closer, not satisfied with the distance despite the lack of it. After several minutes of aggressively kissing, their kisses turnedinto soft pecks, nose brushing against each other’s. It was then that Jihoon could feel Soonyoung smile. He could feel Soonyoung’s cheeks brush against his face._

_“So, you love me huh?” Soonyoung teased still leaving soft pecks on Jihoon’s lips._

_“Not denying it. I’m whipped for you.” Jihoon said before sucking on Soonyoung’s bottom lips making the other shudder. “I missed you. I missed this.”_

_“In case you’re wondering, my feelings also never changed, not even for a bit. Ahh.. Jihoon-ah..” Soonyoung moaned when Jihoon moved on top of Jihoon and redirected his kisses to Soonyoung’s throat while his hands caressed his waist and eventually found itself under Soonyoung’s shirt. “I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too.” Jihoon said in between leaving open mouthed kisses on Soonyoung’s neck. “So, is this officially our start?”_

_“Sta— start?” Soonyoung asked, softly pushing Jihoon’s head away from his neck to make him look at him. His brain malfunctioned with Jihoon’s closeness and the way that Jihoon’s crotch was pushing into his own._

_“To our new life.” Jihoon said and Soonyoung could no longer contain the happiness that was overflowing in his heart._

_“Yes, our new life.” Soonyoung answered before pulling Jihoon into a kiss, no longer being able to hold back._

_They went back to making out, hands all over each other’s body. Jihoon found himself hovering on top of Soonyoung, mouth still connected as they hungrily kissed each other to moaning mess. He took off his shirt but when he was about to pull Soonyoung’s pants down, he was startled when he was pushed to the floor while Soonyoung covered himself with a blanket. It was only then that he noticed Wonwoo and maknae line standing by the door with very shocked faces, but laughter visible in all their faces._

_The day after, they told the team that they were back together. They asked for their blessing and support, which their brothers gladly gave._

**_End of Flashback_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	5. Jeonghan's Home

Jeonghan was exhausted. He just got back from Japan to finish his solo tour and directly went to Korea after the concert. Two of their members were getting married and he was excited. He also missed the members. It wasn’t the same touring without a noisy and messy waiting room. Although his best friend Joshua was with him, it wasn’t the same without the rest of the gang to distract him from his nervousness and exhaustion.

Heand the rest of the members were driving to the port where they will take a ferry to the island. He checked his phone for messages from his special friend but after their last conversation, he wasn’t really expecting anything. He texted his family before turning off his phone to catch up on his much needed sleep. Beside him, Joshua was already in dream land.

They arrived on the island just before lunch, with Jihoon and Wonwoo fetching them from separate cars.

“Hyung!” Jihoon pulled his favorite hyung into a hug. “Tired?”

“Yes, I slept on the way here but it’s not enough.”

“I know what you mean. Come on, you’ll get plenty of rest in the farm.”

Jeonghan and the rest of the members arrived to a feast of home cook meal, which Jeonghan appreciated. They all hugged and greeted each other before finally taking there seats to start eating.

“This feels like home.” Jeonghan said. “Whenever I’m away from you guys, I always feel homesick and when we get together, it feels like coming home.”

“Hyung is feeling sentimental!” Seungkwan teased.

“Oh my God hyung, what happened in Japan?” Chan jokingly asked.

“Nothing much. I missed you guys.” He looked at Seungcheol and engulf him in a hug. “It wasn’t the same without you.”

“You just missed me because you have no one to push around.” Seungcheol answered returning the hug. He missed Jeonghan, and it felt nice having him around. Seungcheol felt a kind of relief from the monotonous life he had been living. Jeonghan always had the ability to bring a bit of color into his life.

“True.” Jeonghan joked as he released Seungcheol from his hold and immediately took a sit on the dining table. The rest of the lunch was spent catching up while filling themselves up with the food prepared by their cooking lady. They spent the rest of the day in the house, just lounging while some tried to catch up on sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	6. A Beach Kind of Day

Haven farm includes a secluded beach which was a 15 minute walk from the main house, and a five minute drive. Soonyoung always wanted to be near the sea since Jihoon was from Busan. They built a small makeshift shower where they could freshen up and change before going home.Jihoon didn’t like sand on his cars. It was the perfect day to spend at the beach so the group of friends decided to spend their afternoon just playing around the sand and wait for the sun to set.

Soonyoung wanted to do picnic dinner and a bonfire where they could roast marshmallows under the moon and the starts while the sea serenade them. Seungcheol watched as the younger members ran around the sand, playing kickball, while some were busy lounging on their blankets. Wonwoo was busy reading a book, while Joshua was his guitar. Seungcheol watched his members freely enjoy their time and just being themselves.

**Instagram Posts (Private)**

**(Jeonghan / Joshua / Scoups)**

**(Jihoon / Soonyoung)**

**(Jun / Wonwoo)**

**Mingyu / The8 / DK**

****

**Chan / Seungkwan / Vernon**

**(DK / Chan / Jihoon / Soonyoung)**

**(Seungcheol)**

****

“Hey…” Seungcheol was startled when Jeonghan sat beside him. They haven’t talked in a while, with Jeonghan always out of the country and him buried in work or that’s the excuse he liked to give himself. They have always been close, except for the time when Seungcheol was stupid and hurt Jeonghan. But they fixed that and was able to patch their friendship. They were back to being close, doing things together, and Jeonghan didn’t flinch at skin ships initiated by Seungcheol. After their talk, everything went back to normal for both of them minus the flirting. The talk put at end to their weird phase of avoiding each other, but it also put an end to Seungcheol’s hope of getting Jeonghan back.

“Tired?” Seungcheol asked.

“Hmmm… a little bit.” Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder while the latter wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “I slept for more than 12 hours and I’m still tired.”

“Sleep, Hannie.” Seungcheol whispered and started humming a made up tune. He ran his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder to make the other boy relax. It made him smile when he could hear Jeonghan’s soft snore singing along with the sound of the waves. Seungcheol tried to not make any sudden movements, not wanting to wake up the other. He contemplated whether to just bring the other boy to the house and let him sleep some more, but he was sure that Jeonghan wouldn’t appreciate it. He knew Jeonghan wanted to spend more time with the members. So, he sat still and just enjoyed the company that the afternoon has to offer.

He watch Seungkwan smashed a ball and accidentally hit Vernon’s crotch, making the others fall to the sand in laughter. He watched Wonwoo put away his book and started singing with Joshua. He watched Soonyoung and Jihoon walked along the shore, lost in their own little world. He laughed when Jihoon suddenly grabbed Soonyoung and threw him into the water.

“Yah! Lee Jihoon! It’s cold!” Soonyoung pouted as he tried to ran out of the water only to be grabbed again by Jihoon. Jihoon then plunged both of them into the sea. When both emerged, they were laughing hard, all irritation and signs of the cold already gone. He watched as Jihoon pulled Soonyoung into his arms and leaned in to kiss Soonyoung, but at the last minute pushed him under the water. Jihoon without Soonyoung time to recover then pulled the other boy into a kiss. The members who witnessed the exchange cheered, making Soonyoung blush. Soonyoung then pushed Jihoon to the water, and ran away laughing. Jihoon chased after Soonyoung and lifted him over his shoulders when he caught him. He then turned around with Soonyoung sling over his shoulder, screaming at the top of his lungs to stop. Jihoon then ran towards the sea where he dumped Soonyoung again.

Seungcheol watched his friends just being happy, and thought about how had been living his life. Maybe he didn’t have the same happiness as they do, but he was happy. He learned to accept things as they are. He learned to be content of what he has. He learned not to hope for things that he knows are out of his reach. He looked at Jeonghan who was still lost in dreamland, and sigh. Would have they ended like Soonyoung and Jihoon if he was a little braver? Seungcheol asked himself. Maybe if he did things a little bit different, he wouldn’t have lost Jeonghan.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Jeonghan woke from his sleep, and noticed him frowning. Seungcheol was startled when he felt Jeonghan’s thumb tried to straighten his frown away.

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan asked as he moved closer to Seungcheol. “Tell me.”

Seungcheol smiled when Jeonghan grabbed his hand.

“Tell me, Cheol. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just happy right now.” Seungcheol said. “I think I haven’t felt this feeling in a long time.”

“What do you mean?”

“I— I thought that what I was feeling before was happiness. I was wrong. This..” Seungcheol moved behind Jeonghan and wrapped his arms around his waist in a back hug. “This is happiness.”

Jeonghan laughed but at the same time he couldn’t help but worry.

 _If he was just realizing that he is happy now, was Seungcheol unhappy for the past few years?_ Jeonghan asked himself.

“I’m glad you are.” He rested his head on Seungcheol’s chest. “I’m always here for you, Cheol. Please don’t forget that.”

“I know Hannie.” Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan closer. They watched their friends played in the water. Seungcheol promised himself, as the sun was going down, that he wasn’t going to do anything to fuck up what they currently have, but promises were meant to be broken.

Seungcheol woke up the next morning in an someone else’s room. He was naked and his body was filled with marks and his back with scratches. He cursed himself for drinking too much the night before and cursed himself even more when he realized who it was beside him, sleeping on his front, back littered with marks. Jeonghan’s sleeping face was resting on his chests, while their legs were all tangled under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞  
>  TW / CW : Explicit content and language

🔞

Seungcheol hurriedly put on his clothes and tip toed out of the room in a flash. He mentally slapped himself for making lives complicated again, because that’s what it is, a complication. He hurriedly went to his room but hesitated in front of his door. Should he have stayed? Would Jeonghan like that? Or was he just waiting for him to leave so he can start his day? He didn’t know what to do. He was so afraid that the next thing he’ll do would complicate their current relationship, a relationship that the tried so hard not to lose even if he had to stay as a friend.

He didn’t know how it happened, or maybe he did. They were talking about seizing the night, and making it their bitch. They talked about just doing the things that they want to do at that moment without thought of the consequences or feelings. They were high with the joy of being with the other members, and the seize the day attitude, mixed with tons of alcohol. They were just on the beach enjoying each other’s company, they lit a bonfire, had marshmallows, a few beers, and he found himself on Jeonghan’s bed. He couldn’t stop panicking so instead of going to his room, he went to Jihoon and Soonyoung’s room. He needed Jihoon to knock some sense into him.

He burst into the room without knocking and found the couple frozen in place. It wasn’t hard to figure out what they were doing, with a sweaty Soonyoung sitting on the lap of an equally sweaty Jihoon, bottom half covered in blanket, with Jihoon’s one hand on Soonyoung’s chest while the other was under the covers. But Seungcheol was too panicked to noticed and immediately sat on the bed beside the couple.

“Hyung!” Soonyoung yelled. He couldn’t move without exposing what they were doing, while Jihoon tried to discreetly cover more of Soonyoung’s body with the blanket. They couldn’t move without exposing themselves, so they stayed in their position. Jihoon wanted to punch Seungcheol right there and then. Soonyoung on the other hand, had a vibrator up his ass and was forcing himself to stop from moaning.

“I’m sorry. I just need your advice before Jeonghan wakes up.” Seungcheol said and frowned when he heard a vibrating sound somewhere under the covers. “Turned that thing off. I need you guys!”

Soonyoung blushed.He shuddered when Jihoon turned off the vibrator, finally able to breath when the pressure on his prostate was gone. Jihoon moved off Soonyoung and covered his fiancé with the blanket, while the latter covered his face with his hands.

“Cheol, I know you’re panicking right now, but can you go out for a minute.” Jihoon pleaded when he noticed Soonyoung getting uncomfortable.

“I can’t. I need you to tell me what to do. I left Jeonghan sleeping in his room, and I need to know what to do before he wakes up.” Seungcheol stood up and averted his eyes when Jihoon moved to grabbed their boxers and handed it to the other boy, who immediately put them on.

“You owe us for this one Choi Seungcheol.” Soonyoung joked. He couldn’t find it in himself to get angry. Seungcheol looked rattled. He must have been panicking badly for him to just barged in. “You cost me a one hell of a—“

But he couldn’t finish his sentence when Jihoon shut him up with a kiss, before turning their attention to their whiny hung.

“Why do you need to go back to Jeonghan hyung’s room? Don’t tell me you slept with him and panicked.” Soonyoung asked completely oblivious to what’s happening.

“Yeah. A little bit.”

“Hyung, we do sleepovers all the time. There’s nothin—“

“Babe, it’s not a sleep over. They slept together.” Jihoon explained but when Soonyoung didn’t get it he continued: “They fucked, babe.”

“What???? So are you back together now??? Hyung, that’s good news! Congratulations!” Soonyoung got confused when instead of being giddily happy, Seungcheol expression forlorn. “This is good news, right? Isn’t it?”

“Baby, why don’t you make sure that breakfast is being prepared, while I talk to hyung.”

“But—“

“Please, I’m craving for kimchi fried rice.” Jihoon smiled.

“Fine.” Soonyung grudgingly grabbed a sweatpants and hoodie off the floor, giving Jihoon a quick peck before rushing out of the room.

“So?”

“I don’t know how it happened, but we slept together and I panicked.” Seungcheol said.

“So, you just left without saying anything?”

“Yeah, I— should I go back?” Seungcheol asked.

“Choi Seungcheol!” Jihoon yelled. “Sometimes you’re so dumb.”

“Yah!”

“Idiot, here’s a thing to remember when deciding things. Try to think of it from your perspective. If it’s done to you, how would you feel?” Jihoon asked.

“Bad. I’d feel bad.”

“Exactly.”

“Shit! I got to go back!” Seungcheol hurriedly stood up but Jihoon stopped him.

“It’s too late. Soonyoung just texted me that Jeonghan hyung is cooking.” Jihoon said waving his phone to Seungcheol who immediately deflated from the news. “Hey, just talk to him. Tell him you’re stupid. He’ll believe you since it’s the truth.”

“Yah.”

“But seriously, what possessed you to leave?” Jihoon asked.

“I panicked. After our break up before, we didn’t talk for a long time. It was torture, Ji. I couldn’t even say anything because everything was my fault. We promised each other we’d be friends and I think I fucked it up when we slept together.” Seungcheol grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration.

“Hyung, I think that the sleeping together is not the one that’s going to ruin your friendship. It think it’s the fact that you left.”

“Shit. Shit. What am I going to do?”

“Let me ask you a question first, is this the reason why you closed up your heart?” Jihoon asked as he watched his friend paced around his room.

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol asked and finally stop pacing and sat on the bed.

“You never really dated after what happened with Jeonghan hyung.” Jihoon said. “You pushed me and Soonyoung to date, not that I’m complaining, but how about you?”

“Oh, I just don’t… I don’t really need to. I’m contented with my life.” Seungcheol said trying to be brave with his choices.

“Are you really? Because if you’re going to talk to Jeonghan hyung about what happened, you have to be clear with yourself and what you really want. You also have to be honest, not just with Jeonghan hung, but also with yourself.” Jihoon explained but Seungcheol didn’t answer. “Okay, answer this then. Are you still in love with Jeonghan hyung? Is there still love?”

Seungcheol took a moment before answering, not because he needed to think about the answer, but because it took a lot of courage to finally admit the truth to someone else and to himself.

“Does it even really go away?” Seungcheol answered for the first time in years, being honest to himself.

Seungcheol was relieved when he finally admitted it. It was as if everything that he had been holding in for years came rushing back that it almost overwhelmed him. But he couldn’t allow the rush of emotion stop him from doing what he should have done earlier or even years ago when he kept lying to himself, he ran downstairs towards the kitchen, determined to talk to Jeonghan and apologize, maybe even confess. But when he got to the kitchen, Jeonghan was no longer there.

“Soons, where’s Jeonghan?”

“Oh hyung, Mingyu drove him to the port. He’s going to take the early ferry to go back to—“

“No!”

“He’s going to—“ Soonyoung tried to explain but Seungcheol interrupted him.

“Shit! I need a car!” Seungcheol pleaded. He’s not going to allow Jeonghan to leave without having the chance to apologize and explain his side. Soonyoung grabbed a key from the drawer and gave it to Seungcheol who immediately ran towards the garage. He drove to the port in haste, telling himself that it’s going to be okay and that he could still catch up. But his heart dropped when he saw that the ferry already left. He could see Jeonghan on the side deck, watching the seagulls fly around. He got off the car and tried to call out for Jeonghan, but he was already too far. He was already too late. He just lost Jeonghan again, because he was an idiot who always put fear first before love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	8. Free From the Shakles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞
> 
> TW / CW : Explicit content and language

**_(FLASHBACK)_ **

_The beach was beautiful, but nothing was more beautiful than the boy sitting in front of him and in between his legs with his head leaning on his chest. Seungcheol buried his nose on Jeonghan’s hair just like what he used to do before. It smelled like lavender with a bit of sweet orange and citrus scent. He couldn’t help it, it was so enticing that Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan closer to him, while the latter leaned in to Seungcheol’s embrace. He never felt more peaceful. He hummed and sigh in contentment, making Jeonghan turn his head towards him._

_“Better?” Jeonghan asked with a smile and Seungcheol knew he was in trouble. Seungcheol knew his heart, despite all the time he spent burying himself in work to forget about Jeonghan, had never forgotten the boy._

_“A million times better,” Seungcheol answered. It was the truth. It felt like waking up from an endless and restless sleep. “I missed you.”_

_“If you missed me then you should have visited me in one of my shows.” Jeonghan teased. “You’re the one who kept burying himself in work. When was the last time you went out?”_

_“Well, I don’t remember. It’s just not fun as it used to.” Seungcheol admitted. He drowned himself in work because going out wasn’t as exciting as it used to be. Whenever he’s out with friends, he found himself just wanting to go home and bury himself in his bed. But when he’s in bed, his mind keeps going on, thinking about the monotony of life and even the lack of motivation, not giving himself time to rest. The only thing that made these thoughts go away, was work. So, he buried himself in work, hoping to pushed away those thoughts._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I don’t know, Hannie. I think I’ve given up on happiness.” Jeonghan was about to interrupt but Seungcheol shush him. “I’m contented, don’t worry. It’s just that I thought I was happy. I thought that being able to work, achieving things, succeeding in my endeavors, I thought that was how happiness felt, and I was okay. Now, looking at Soonyoung and Jihoon, it makes me question the past years. I think I settled for what I thought would be happiness, when it wasn’t even close to it.”_

_“How long have you been feeling this way?” Jeonghan sat up straight and sat side ways to get a better look at the boy, but still in between Seungcheol’s legs. He’s face filled with concern._

_“I don’t know. But I think I realized it today.” Seungcheol admitted. His mind keeps getting these doubts and questions that he never had before whenever he sees Soonyoung and Jihoon’s happy faces._

_“Is that what you’ve been thinking the whole time I was asleep?”_

_“Yes, that and the fact that I missed you.” Seungcheol answered, making Jeonghan smile. “They’re so happy.”_

_Jeonghan followed Seungcheol’s gaze. They watched as Jihoon and Soonyoungplayed on the sand, building some sort of fort around them. Every now and then Jihoon would lean closer to Soonyoung and whisper something, then followed by a peck on the cheek. The couple screamed when Seungkwan and Dino pour a bucket a salt water on them, then immediately running away with the couple on their heels. They could hear Seungkwan’s scream when they caught him and carried him towards the water where unceremoniously dropped him, while laughing._

_“They’re free.” Jeonghan answered._

_“Watching them, my heart keeps wishing for more.” Seungcheol whispered. Jeonghan grabbed his hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze._

_“That’s okay. We deserve more. We don’t have to settle for this. We don’t have to stay in the shackles.” Jeonghan answered and he was right. Seungcheol realized that. He realized that it was their choice to live freely or live in the shackles. It had always been their choice._

_But fear also had a part in that. If he could brave through his fears, then he could be free from his shackles. He watched Soonyoung and Jihoon and couldn’t stop himself from admiring them and their bravery. They were truly their two captains. They greatly led the team in their music and performance, but more importantly, they showed the team how to be brave and how to live freely._

_“Cheol, let’s make this night our bitch.” Jeonghan said after a few minutes when Seungcheol didn’t answer. It made Seungcheol laugh._

_“I’m serious. Put away those thoughts of work, responsibility, and whatever shit that’s been keeping us from being happy. Tonight let’s live freely.”_

_“How free?” Seungcheol asked._

_“Free as we can be.” Jeonghan answered. “Let’s do anything and everything, without thought of the consequences.”_

_“Look, we’re on an island, in a private beach, with people that we trust. Jihoon and Soonyoung bought this place so we could be ourselves. We don’t have anything to fear here. The only thing that’s stopping us is ourselves.” Jeonghan continued. “I’ve been touring for a year, and I’m exhausted. I feel drained. I don’t know if— let’s just say that life feels so empty.”_

_Seungcheol thought about it. He was afraid of consequences, but Jeonghan was right. A night of freedom wouldn’t be bad at all. They have been too used to hiding their true selves that it was difficult to get used to a bit of freedom._

_“Are you game?” Jeonghan asked. “No thoughts. If you feel like it, don’t think about it, just do it. Yolo.”_

_It took several minutes before Seungcheol could finally answer._

_“Okay, let’s freedom the shit out of this night.” Seungcheol answered and for the first time in years, he could feel the excitement that life has to offer, an excitement that he regretted immediately once he heard what Jeonghan suggested to do first._

_“Come on, for our first act of freedom.” Jeonghan said while standing up and taking off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants, to Seungcheol’s surprise. “Let’s go skinny dipping.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	9. FREEDOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞
> 
> TW / CW : Explicit content and language

_**(FLASHBACK)** _

🔞

_Cold. The moment the first wave hit his naked body, he shivered from the cold. The sun was slowly setting, and the temperature had been slowly dropping. Beside him, an equally naked Jeonghan was laughing and shivering, while their members stood frozen in shock at the antics of their oldest members. They were startled when the two oldest members started taking off their clothes and quickly ran into the water buck naked._

_“It’s so cold.” Jeonghan said shivering but he refused to give up just because the water was freezing. Jeonghan went closer to Seungcheol for a bit of warmth, but he felt Seungcheol froze so he stopped. Just when he was about to move away, Seungcheol pulled him into his arms, into a back hug. Jeonghan could feel their nakedness. He could feel Seungcheol’s skin on his making his cheeks flush with the desire to be closer. It’s been years. They have been living life as friends. A flirtatious comments here and there, but nothing more. This was the first time that Jeonghan had allowed Seungcheol some sort of contact without putting is guard up._

_Seungcheol on the other hand was putting all of his energy stopping himself from thinking of lascivious thoughts, not that there was any danger for him to get a hard on from Jeonghan’s bum touching his crotch. It was too cold for that, but he could feel his libido starting to stir. He held Jeonghan close to him, taking all of him to keep his hands from exploring Jeonghan’s body. His hands on Jeonghan waist was itching to move to thumb Jeonghan’s buds and maybe even travel South, but he stopped himself. To divert his attention, he grabbed Jeonghan and put him over his shoulder before dropping him back to the water._

_“Yah! Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan screamed but his voice was filled with laughter._

_“You told me to just do it.” Seungcheol said loving the sound of Jeonghan’s laughter echoing through the sea. He grabbed the other boy into his embrace again. Their moment was broken when they heard their other members cheered._

_“Omigod hyungs! Get a room! My eyes!” Chan teased._

_“We’re just skinny dipping you dipshit.” Jeonghan joked._

_“But it’s co— co— cold.” Jeonghan stuttered, making the others laugh. He moved away from Seungcheol’s embrace and pulled the leader towards the shore, where Wonwoo and Mingyu were already ready with huge towels. Soonyoung was already starting the fire with Jun’s help, Minghao and Seokmin were arranging blankets and pillows on the sand, while Jihoon and the maknae line were lugging picnic baskets from the car. When everything was set, Jihoon, gestured for Jeonghan and Seungcheol to take a shower first, since both hyung were shivering despite the fire._

_Jeonghan grabbed his bags and pulled Seungcheol towards the shower._

_“Go ahead. You can go first.” Seungcheol said._

_“Don’t be silly. Come on. It’s not as if it’s our first time showering together.” Jeonghan said and pulled Seungcheol towards the shower room. He laughed when he realized that Seungcheol was still holding on to his towel. “Don’t tell me you’re shy.”_

_“Don’t tease. I haven’t been naked with another person for a long time, especially in enclosed spaces.”_

_“Just how long?” Jeonghan asked as he took Seungcheol’s towel and pulled the boy under the shower. He proceeded to washing his own hair, while Seungcheol grabbed the soap._

_“Well, years? The last time when…” Seungcheol gulped when Jeonghan started rubbing his body with soap. He diverted his eyes when he saw the water stream down Jeonghan’s chest, to his abs, and to his privates. He blushed when he realized that his mouth was open, and that he was starting to get a hard on just watching Jeonghan._

_“When?”_

_“We— well, the last time when before we broke up.” Seungcheol admitted turning his back on Jeonghan._

_“Yah, that was years ago. Don’t tell you’ve been living a celibate life ever since.” Jeonghan laughed._

_“I’m not a saint.”_

_“So you’ve had sex with another person during those years?” Jeonghan asked grabbing his towel and started drying himself off, but quickly continued when Seungcheol took a second to answer. “No, your hands doesn’t count.”_

_“Well—“_

_“No, grinding on a pillow also doesn’t count.” Jeonghan interrupted, while he put on some dry clothes._

_“Okay fine, yeah. Happy now?” Seungcheol answered exasperatedly making Jeonghan laugh. “Before you judge me though, I’m pretty good with my hands so I’m not missing anything, okay? I was content. It was a choice.”_

_“Well, your dick says otherwise.” Jeonghan smirked when he noticed Seungcheol’s hard on. Seungcheol blushed. He could feel Jeonghan’s eyes on him. He blushed even more when he felt his dick twitch from Jeonghan’s stares._

_“Shut up!” Seungcheol yelled as Jeonghan continued laughing while he got out of the shower to join his other friends._

_“I’ll keep the kids away from the shower. Better take care of that.” He paused by the door for a minute before facing Soonyoung again._

_He looked at Seungcheol’s crotch and licked his lips before saying: “I was going to offer my mouth, but you said you’re pretty good with your hands, so…”_

_He then looked at Seungcheol in the eye and winked. He walked away laughing when he heard Seungcheol whine from inside the shower._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	10. Campfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞
> 
> TW / CW : Explicit content and language

**🔞**

_**(FLASHBACK)** _

_Seungcheol willed his hard on the go away, but it took a while, when he was finally done showering, Jihoon was already glaring at him. They were all sitting near the fire, with Jihoon’s arms wrapped around a shivering Soonyoung. They were still in their wet clothes._

_“Finally! Soonyoung’s freezing already!” Jihoon said as he stood up, pulling shivering Soonyoung in wet clothes with him as they hurried towards the shower._

_Jeonghan smirked when their eyes met. Seungcheol hesitated before deciding to sit beside Jeonghan. He flicked Jeonghan’s forehead, making the other laugh. It was nothing new between the two of them. Jeonghan had always been naughty. Seungcheol knew even before that his main purpose in life was to be teased by Jeonghan._

_“So, how was your hand?” Jeonghan asked, wiggling his eyebrows to tease Seungcheol, who tried to school his face into one of nonchalance but hisred ears says otherwise._

_“Stop it. Unless you’re willing to bend down and take responsibility, stop it.” Seungcheol warned. He knew the game enough to play. If Jeonghan was willing to play, then so was he. Seungcheol doesn’t really know how to say no to Jeonghan. Whatever the other boy wants, he gets._

_“We’ll see.” Jeonghan winked at Seungcheol whose face immediately colored crimson._

_The group was huddled around the bonfire. The members were busy in their own little world. Mingyu was trying to explain to Seokmin the cake that he wanted to bake for Soonyoung and Jihoon. He brought everything he needed to the island, and just need a bit of assistance in baking. Wonwoo was explaining to Minghao and Joshua the equipment he brought for the wedding’s video and photo coverage, while Seungkwan was in charge of the decorations. Wonwoo was going to be Soonyoung’s best man, while Seungcheol was Jihoon’s._

_The wedding itself was going to be a group effort. Soonyoung told them that there was no need for them to do these stuff, since he just wanted a simple ceremony by the sea, but the members wanted to, since they couldn’t really hire a lot of people because they wanted it to be private. It was the least that they could do for their two members who already sacrificed so much for them._

_Seungcheol was startled when Jeonghan offered him a plate of food. His stomach grumbled when smelled the newly grilled pork with kimchi and rice on the side. Jeonghan then grabbed a bit of pork and wrapped it in lettuce._

_“Open wide…” Jeonghan huskily whispered, Seungcheol gulped before opening his mouth. Jeonghan fed him a the wrap, then suggestively licked the finger that grazed Seungcheol’s lips, making the other groan in frustration. Jeonghan laughed at Seungcheol’s reaction. He offered him a beer, before letting Seungcheol be and concentrating on devouring his own food. They ate in silence for a while, Jeonghan’s smile never leaving his lips._

_“You know, I still can’t believe that we’re all still together.” Vernon said out loud. He looked around and watched as the members slowly paid attention to him._

_“Why not?” Seungkwan asked while roasting a marshmallow._

_“Because it was a difficult journey getting here.” Vernon explained. “We had to give up so much, especially our individual freedom, for the group. I thought one of us would give in, but no one did.”_

_“Well, it’s not that hard when you have 12 other people to be your emotional punching bag.” Seungkwan supplied._

_“Well, yeah.” Vernon admitted. “That’s why I’m even more thankful.”_

_The older hyungs smiled at the younger ones sentimentality. It’s true though. They only made it as far as they could because of each other. They all could endure the hardships because they genuinely care about each other._

_“We’re amazing.” Chan intervened and energetically stood up. “Seventeen is amazing and strong! Woooooh!” He yelled excitedly while he ran around the bonfire in circles making the other members laugh._

_“Yah! Chan-ah! Are you drunk?” Mingyu asked. “The night’s just beginning.”_

_“No! Come on, Shua hung! Hit it!” Chan said to Joshua who was confused at first but eventually realized what their maknae wanted to him to do. He grabbed his guitar and gave a questioning look. Chan started singing one of their songs entitled “campfire,” waving his hand from left and right while Joshua tried his best to accompany their maknae’s singing with his guitar._

_Seungkwan stood up and joined Chan on his makeshift stage, pulling Seokmin who also pulled Soonyoung with him. It wasn’t long till all the members sang along with the four._

_Vernon couldn’t stop laughing with how their talk change from that to a mini sing along._

_Seungcheol looked at a singing and all smiles Jeonghan, the flame creating shadows on the latter’s face. Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Jeonghan reached for his hands and pulled him to stand up. He raised their intertwined hands together and swayed to the song, as they sang at the top of their lungs, voices echoing into the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	11. THE PROPOSAL (FLASHBACK)

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_After their impromptu song, thanks to their maknae, Seungcheol watched Jihoon walked towards Soonyoung and pulled him a little farther from the group. He took his hand and walked closer to the shore but not that far. The moon was bright enough for the couple to be visible enough, and they were near enough to hear what Jihoon was saying. Jihoon made Soonyoung face him and pulled him closer._

_“Are you happy?” Jihoon asked._

_“I’m always happy when I’m with you.” Soonyoung answered._

**_Flashback within a Flashback_ ** ****

_Jihoon was being secretive for the past few months that Soonyoung didn’t know what to think. They have been both busy for the past month. But comeback season was already over, so there was no reason for Jihoon to keep disappearing on him. They’ve been living together for the most part of the year, and Soonyoung was about to leave for a month to Japan. He just recently opened his second branch in Japan, and needed to set things up for their kpop dance workshop. He was planning to make it into an annual thing. He invited several kpop idols to teach the classes._

_For that year, Exo’s Kai and Shinee’s Taemin, definitely the best dancers in kpop, would be his guest teacher. They’d be teaching the choreography for their own songs. The studio has always been booked, but with the news of the two greats joining in to teach the workshop, registration has tripled. He guess that’s the power of the powerful EXO and almighty Shinee._

_Soonyoung just woke up to an empty bed. Jihoon, who had never been a morning person, was missing. He tried calling his phone, determine to find out where his boyfriend went but his calls when straight to voicemail. He was surprised, however, to receive an early morning text from Seungcheol asking him to meet downstairs in 10 minutes. He was waiting by their entrance building when a limousine arrived. The driver asked him if he were Kwon Soonyoung, he nodded. The driver told him that he needed to go with him. Soonyoung almost didn’t go, but Seungcheol texted him to go, so he did. Inside the limo were his favorite snacks. There was also a bag with a note._

_“Wear me.”_

_Inside was a padded coat and a sturdy shoes. He tried calling Jihoon on his phone again, but his boyfriend didn’t answer. He called Seungcheol and it also went to voicemail._

_**Soonyoung /Jihoon** _

_**** _

_After several hours, the limo finally slowdown and Soonyoung found himself in a familiar place. He was shocked to see that he was on a familiar port, where an old ferry was waiting. The driver told him to board the ferry and that someone was waiting for him at the island. He changed wore his coat and changed his shoes on the ferry and opted to sit outside by the deck, watching the waves hit the ferry as they make their way to a familiar island. When he got off the ferry, he was greeted by an old man who was driving some sort of motorcycle, it was a three wheel electric cargo bike for farm work. He asked Soonyoung to ride at the back._

_Soonyoung was shocked to see some changes in the place. The one small town of Yeoseodo, now had a couple of restaurants. There was also a wider main road for cargo trucks and cars. They took the road and drove for twenty minutes, until they turned left to a dirt road to a more secluded part of the island._

_“Ajussi, where are we going?” Soonyoung asked._

_“Sorry kid, I’m not supposed to talked to you.” He answered._

_Soonyoung was about to ask another question when he noticed that by the side of the road, there were heart balloons tied to the tree. He almost had an idea who set it up, but he didn’t want to expect anything so he stopped himself from hoping. It was almost lunch when they arrived._

_“Just walk straight.” The man said before leaving Soonyoung._

_Soonyoung walked a couple of minutes and was shocked to see a smiling Jihoon on the widest plain he had ever seen in his life. Behind him, was a picnic table set with different arrays of food. The weather was perfect, the sky was sunny but it wasn’t too hot nor was it too cold for them to be outside._

_“Hi…” Jihoon said as he assisted Soonyoung with his coat which Jihoon threw on the blanket. “Surprised!”_

**_Soonyoung Post_ **

****

_Jihoon gave Soonyoung a bouquet of flowers. Soonyoung laughed. He had never seen Jihoon so excited and giddy._

_“Ji, please don’t tell me, you made me travel that long just so we could have a picnic? We could have done that in the park near our apartment.” Soonyoung joked and followed Jihoon and sat beside him on the blanket._

_“If we did that, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Jihoon leaned and kiss Soonyoung straight on the mouth._

_“Hmm.. you’re right.” Soonyoung said in between kisses and open his mouth wider to welcome Jihoon’s invading tongue. He pulled Jihoon closer but the other boy stopped. “What? I was still kissing you Kwon!”_

_Jihoon smiled at Soonyoung’s new nickname for him. He had been calling Jihoon with his surname. It started when Jihoon asked Soonyoung what he thought of marriage, to which Soonyoung answered that he’s all for it. He then proceeded to asked Jihoon if it was his way of proposing because he had to stop him there, Soonyoung said. He wanted flowers and balloons, Soonyoung joked and then excitedly told Jihoon that if they do get married he wants him to take his surname. Jihoon told him that he wasn’t proposing and that he wasn’t changing his name to Kwon which made Soonyoung pout._

_“Sorry Jagi, I didn’t ask you here to make out, but maybe later we can.” Jihoon added when Soonyoung started pouting again. Jihoon offered Soonyoung a gimbap which the other took. “I reserved a room for us in the town inn.”_

_“So, why are we here then?” Soonyoung asked and started eating from the array of food in front of him._

_“Well, you said you wanted to farm. So, tadah!” Jihoon said and gestured to the land in front of them. It was just barren land and there was still a lot to do before they could think of building a house and even the farm itself, but it was a start._

_Jihoon thought about buying something in Jeju, but he felt that there were a lot of tourists. Maybe they could buy a rest house or something, but to permanently live somewhere, he wanted somewhere that’s not too congested. He also wanted complete privacy, so he thought of Yeoseodo. It was perfect. The land was not too expensive and huge. They also have access to a beach. It was the perfect place._

_“Huh?” Soonyoung asked, not quite sure if he heard Jihoon right. He thought he heard something about a farm._

_“Well, I bought this huge land here. You said you wanted to farm. There’s also a beach which is a walking distance from here. It’s at the other side of the island.” Jihoon excitedly said but his face fell when Soonyoung did not react. He thought the other boy would be excited, but Soonyoung was just quietly staring at Jihoon._

_“Fa— farm?” Soonyoung asked again not quite understanding what Jihoon was saying._

_“Remember on the roof when we broke up? You said we could farm?So— Oh shit.” Jihoon said. Maybe all those talks were just that talk, Jihoon thought. “I thought you said when we’re ready to start our lives together, we can runaway and you can farm. It’s okay. It’s not that expensive anyway, I can just put it back in the market. The land itself was not that expensive since it’s in an island. It’s going to cost to develop—“ Jihoon was startled when he felt Soonyoung lips on him again. Soonyoung moved to straddle Jihoon and trapped his face with both hands as he devoured Jihoon’s lips. They were panting and smiling when they separated._

_“Sorry, my mind’s not functioning well right now.” Soonyoung smiled. “So, this land is yours?” Soonyoung asked, just making sure that he understood Jihoon well. Jihoon smiled and nodded._

_“Well, it’s ours.” Jihoon said and snaked his arms arounf Soonyoung’s waist. “I was hoping we could build our dreams here, away from the world that always seem to shun us. You said you wanted to farm. We could do that here. I know we joke around a lot. You said you wanted flowers and balloons, I tried my best to put balloons, but the kept flying away.”_

_Soonyoung laughed. He could picture Jihoon on a ladder trying his best to put balloons on the trees._

_“Jihoonie, you’re so adorable. I want to squish you right now.”_

_“Well, thank you. Soons, what I’m asking is…” Jihoon took a deep breath before taking a tiny box_ _from his inside pocket. He slowly opened the box which revealed a simple platinum band with a small diamond attached. “I love you..”_

_Soonyoung gasp when he saw the ring. He was in tears when Jihoon started talking again._

_“For all my life, I thought no happiness could ever compare of achieving our dreams. I was wrong. The happiness I feel that moment you told me you love me, was encompassing. It reached all aspects of my life. It was like life itself revealing its purpose, and it’s you. My meaningless journey ended when I met you. My life’s purpose is you. I am yours, and I was hoping that you are mine. I want to spend my life with you, so will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will— will you marry me?”_

_Soonyoung was already openly crying. He couldn’t believe it. Jihoon bought them their very own paradise where they could live as free as the could, love each other as much as they can, but more importantly Jihoon offered him a ring that symbolizes a commitment greater than what they already have._

_Jihoon always told him that he loves him, but now it is accompanied with a promise that commits the rest of his life to him. The papers and legality of marriage wasn’t what’s important to Soonyoung, it was the vow and promise to spend their life together, to work hard for that promise, and the commitment to stay even if things are hard._

_“Ye—yes.” Soonyoung answered. Jihoon let out a breath of relief before laughing in happiness. He took Soonyoung’s hand and slowly put the ring on Soonyoung’s finger before kissing each knuckle on Soonyoung’s hands._

_Soonyoung who was still straddling Jihoon rested his forehead on the other._

_“I love you, Ji.”_

_“I love you, Soons.”_

**_Soonyoung Post_ **

**__ **

_**End of Flashback within a Flashback** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	12. SMORES AND BEERS (FLASHBACK)

**FLASHBACK**

_**Jeonghan Post** _

__

__****

_The boys were sitting on the blankets that they laid on the sand in half circle. In the middle was big bonfire, illuminating their faces. Scattered around them were different chips, chocolates and marshmallows, except for Mingyu who seemed to have brought an ice cooler and several bottles of champagne. He was busy mixing more drinks for the others._

_Seungcheol reached out to wipe Jeonghan’s face with his free hand. There were chocolate all over his face from the smores that he had been eating. It seemed that Jeonghan had taken a liking to the strawberry smores that Mingyu had prepared,partnered with strawberry sangria that Mingyu concocted with white wine, frozen strawberries, orange slices, and ice cubes._

_“Mingyu-ah, this is heaven.” Jeonghan said as he raised his glass to Mingyu who was busy making more smores. Seungcheol, on the other hand, stuck to his beer._

_“Scoups hyung, don’t let Hannie hyung drink so much of that stuff. I know it’s wine with strawberries, but it’s still alcohol. Plus, I added a bit of vodka to spike it up.” Mingyu reminded their oldest hyung._

_“Yah, I can take care of myself.” Jeonghan said, but scooted closer to Seungcheol who automatically draped his arms around the younger boy. Jeonghan smiled and snuggled even more closer. His face was flushed from the alcohol. “This is nice.”_

_“Hmmm?” Seungcheol didn’t quite here what Jeonghan said as he got distracted by Jihoon playing a song on his guitar, quietly singing, while Soonyoung rested his head on his shoulder. Every once in a while, Soonyoung would then turn his head to Jihoon, and whisper something on his ear, making the other boy smile. Jihoon then would leave a soft peck on Soonyoung’s forehead. It was such a sweet moment that Seungcheol could not stop watching._

_“Earth to Seungcheol.”_

_Seungcheol dragged his eyes away from the couple and turned his attention to Jeonghan._

_“Sorry, they’re so happy.” Seungcheol said referring to Jihoon and Soonyoung._

_“Yes, they are.” Jeonghan agreed. “I’m glad they didn’t give up on each other. They suffered so much already, for all those years of being friends, and of holding back, just for us. They deserved this.”_

_“I’m happy for them.” Seungcheol said. “I think I envy them.”_

_“What do you mean?” Jeonghan asked. He had an idea what the other boy was thinking, because he was having the same thoughts. But that part of his life was over. They talked about it already. They were good friends now. After years of trying, they were closer than they have ever been. It was something that Jeonghan couldn’t disturb, no matter what. He couldn’t and won’t, because he was the one who made the decision. Seungcheol was the one who broke them off, but Jeonghan was the one who burned the bridge and ended all hope of getting back together. He was the one who shut the door to that possibility. Their little games of flirting and sexual innuendos were okay because no feelings were involved, but to actually involve their hearts, that would be a completely different story._

_Seungcheol, on the other hand, kept telling himself that whatever it was that they were doing, he needed to get a grip. He really needed to move on instead of just drowning himself in other things hoping to forget. Jeonghan was not helping with the flirtations. Although it was normal, it doesn’t seem to stop Seungcheol’s heart from always skipping a beat._

_“Nothing.” Seungcheol said._

_“Cheol…” Jeonghan rubbed his hands on Seungcheol’s thigh, trying to make the other boy tell him. “Tell me.”_

_“Stop, Hannie.” Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s hands into his. He took a deep breath and just held on to Jeonghan’s hands to keep the it from straying. He was almost at the end of his limit, and his self control is fading by the minute. But Jeonghan was insistent, and leaned his face into Seungcheol’s chest. Their little bubble was broken when they heard Soonyoung yelling at Seokmin, while Jihoon beside him was laughing._

_“Yah! I wasn’t the one dating him at that time. I only have eyes for Jihoonie!”_

_“Ohhh…” Jihoon teased and pretended to pout._

_“What?” Seokmin asked. “After you met him in the salon, he had been liking your pics. You also posted several things that’s strangely the same with his posts.”_

_“Hoonie, it wasn’t me, okay! I only love you! I already told you that day on the rooftop. Why don’t you believe me?” Soonyoung insisted. “I swear!”_

_Jihoon laughed and pulled Soonyoung in between his legs for a hug._

_“Shh.. I’m just teasing.” Jihoon whispered while rubbing his nose on Soonyoung’s neck. If the Jihoon of before was allergic to Soonyoung’s clinginess, he was making up for it from the moment they got together. Jihoon was whipped, and seemed to be always looking for reasons to be close to Soonyoung, and the latter loves it._

_“So, who was he seeing then, if it’s not Soonie hyung?” Seokmin asked._

_Jeonghan gulped. He knew who they were talking about. After one award show, a member of an idol group had taken a liking to him, Rowoon. Jihoon thought it was Soonyoung that Rowoon was crushing but it was really him. He sort of dated him in secret, but made sure that he was always with his members. Hence, the similarities between Soonyoung’s and Rowoon’s post. The coffees, the chocolates, their gym time, and other things, those were the times when they tried to secretly and discreetly meet. He never told anyone about it because after the Soonyoung and Jihoon’s ordeal, he sort of just stopped replying to Rowoon. There was just too much at risk at that time, and what happened shook them all up._

_But after everything had settled, he had been seeing him on the side again, but it wasn’t serious. They hardly ever see each other. Nobody knows except for Joshua._

_They were all about to argue again, so Jeonghan intervened._

_“It was me! Okay?” Jeonghan yelled. “Now, stop talking about it.”_

_Everyone looked at him in shocked. They never expected it to be Jeonghan, even Seungcheol, who unconsciously moved away from Jeonghan. He thought he was being discreet, but Jeonghan noticed. Seungcheol didn’t’ even know why he moved away, it’s not as if they were together at that time. He just couldn’t stop that tiny pinch in his chest._

_“Hey,” Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol, “that was long time ago.”_

_“No, I was just surprised.” Seungcheol said but voice tight with anger. He was angry, sort of. He remembered suffering and Jeonghan was dating. He spent those days feeling guilty only to find out that Jeonghan didn’t even really cared._

_“You just met him in Japan, Hannieeeeee, remember? You made me wait for dinner but you left me!” Joshua cried out, clearly drunk out of his mind. “You left me and spend the night out. Where were you Hannie? Where were you?”_

_“Shut up Shua!” Jeonghan snapped at Joshua who immediately closed his mouth under Jeonghan’s murderous glare. “Okay fine, he’s just someone that’s there, okay? But he’s not—“_

_“It’s okay, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol quietly said._

_“What is it?” Jeonghan asked but Seungcheol didn’t answer._

_“You know you can tell me anything.” Jeonghan said and grabbed another glass of his pink drink. “Yah! Don’t tell me you’re really—“_

_“Of course not! We were not even together back then and even now. We’re just fucking playing. So, why the fuck would I get jealous? I just didn’t realized that you were that desperate for dick that you’d—” Seungcheol stopped when Jeonghan threw his drink on his face. Seungcheol was shocked when he felt the cold drink on his face, but he was more shocked when he realized what he just said. He angrily took a swig of his beer, while wiping away the champagne from his face. Jeonghan was making him so angry. He’d been flirting with him the whole night without telling him he was still involved with Rowoon._

_Jeonghan, on the other hand, was also shock with what he just did._

_The rest of the members stayed quiet watching the exchange between the two of their oldest member. Jihoon intervened when he noticed that Soonyoung was getting worried. He gave Soonyoung a peck on the cheek before standing up and grabbing both his hyungs to stand up._

_Jeonghan staggered a little bit, and Seungcheol caught him just in time, but the other boy pushed him away. Jihoon led both members to a small boat house at the other end of the shore._

_“You guys are the oldest members here. We’re no longer kids to act this way. We’re no longer kids that we rely on assumptions instead of talking it out. Please, talk about it before coming back.” Jihoon firmly said. “This is my wedding week, and I’ll appreciate it if you don’t make a mess out of it with your issues. Don’t ruin everybody’s fun. Don’t add to Soonyoung’s stress, or I won’t hesitate to lock you both in a room until you fix whatever it is that’s causing all this tension.”_

_Jihoon pointedly looked at them waiting for a response. When both of his hyungs nodded, he closed the door and left them to deal with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	13. Drunk, Mad, and Horny (FLASHBACK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : Explicit language and content

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Seungcheol jumped when Jihoon suddenly shut the door after him. He didn’t know what had gotten into him when he said those words to Jeonghan. He looked at the other boy whose face was flushed and eyes hard, leaning on the wall for support. Two of the buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned revealing his collarbones that was gleaming with sweat. Seungcheol’s eyes followed as a single drop of sweat traced Jeonghan’s neck down to his collar bone disappearing inside his shirt. He imagined it tracing Jeonghan’s chest, to his smooth abs, until it reached that part just bellow the belly button that seemed to be a sensitive part for Jeonghan. He unconsciously licked his lips just thinking about it._

_He forced himself to look away and look at Jeonghan in the eye, but when he did, he was surprised to see that Jeonghan’s eyes were not on his face. Jeonghan was looking at his crotch, when their eyes met, they only needed a second before they met in the middle and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Lips and teeth clashing together in anger. Their tongues both fought for domination._

_Seungcheol’s hands found it’s way inside Jeonghan’s shirt gripping his waist and pulling the other boy closer to him. Seungcheol then pushed Jeonghan to the wall, while the latter wrapped his legs around Seungcheol. When their crotch met, Seungcheol moaned and deepened the kiss, still rubbing their hard ons against each other. When Jeonghan came up for air, Seungcheol started kissing Jeonghan’s neck and sucking on the skin just behind his ear. His teeth grazed along Jeonghan’s neck and he didn’t care._

_Everything was harsh. Jeonghan could feel how tightly Seungcheol held on to him. How strongly Seungcheol would rub his fingers on his skin. His hands would probably leave bruises, but he didn’t care at the moment. He also put all of his anger on grabbing Seungcheol’s closer to him._

_“Shit! You feel so good, Hannie.” Seungcheol whispered still harshly grinding against each other. Seuncheol’s hand found its way to Jeonghan’s buds. He harshly pinched one and at the same time bit his shoulders, making the boy mewl._

_“Cheol, aahh— wait, we— we— shit. I’m near.” Jeonghan’s thought of stopping all went out the window when he felt a particulary hard thrust. He could feel the outline of Seungcheol’s cock as it glide on his. He wanted so much for some skin to skin contact, but they didn’t have any lube.“Don’t stop. Shit— harder.”_

_Seungcheol did as Jeonghan asked, making the other a moaning mess from the friction of their clothe members._

_“Shit, you’re so hot, Hannie. Imagine this dick in your ass, Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol’s dirty mouth caused Jeonghan to feel that familiar coil and heat in his belly, and when it unravelled, he couldn’t help the tears of pleasure that fell from his eyes._

_“Cheollie... ngg..” Jeonghan moaned as he trembled through his orgasm. He was still panting when he pushed Seungcheol away from him and into the wall. He let his hand travel to Seuncheol’s crotch and hurriedly unzip his pants._

_“Hand or mouth?” Jeonghan panted on Seungcheol’s mouth._

_“I—“_

_Jeonghan couldn’t wait for Seungcheol’s answer. He was getting impatient even though he just came, and should have been the more relaxed between the two. But he’d been wanting to taste Seungcheol for a time now, and Seungcheol’s sexed up look was not helping._

_Without waiting for an answer, he knelt down and took Seungcheol’s cock out of his pants, which he immediately took into his mouth, only then did Jeonghan hummed in contentment and the impatient itch went away. The vibration of Jeonghan’s hum made Seungcheol’s knees weak with pleasure he almost fell, but Jeonghan supported his weight with one hand._

_Jeonghan released Seungcheol’s dick with a pop, before licking it from the tip down to the base, giving attention to Seungcheol’s sac then going back to take him all in again._

_“Shit— Hannie, I won’t be able to control myself. You fucking feel so good.” Seungcheol said as both his hands grabbed Jeonghan’s hair._

_There was nothing more that Seungcheol wanted to do at that very moment but to thrust into the warmth of Jeonghan’s mouth. He looked down and couldn’t stop thrusting his hips when he saw the other boy staring up at him, eyes teary, and mouth drooling as he tried to take Seungcheol entirely into his mouth. Jeonghan moaned in pleasure when he Seungcheol started grabbing his hair and pulled him closer at the same time that he pushed into his mouth._

_Jeonghan relaxed his throat and slackened his jaw to accommodate Seungcheol who was getting harsher and sloppier with each push. He could feel the other boy’s cock roughly hit his throat with each brutal thrust. Seungcheol was fucking his mouth and it was the best feeling in the world, Jeonghan thought._

_Seungcheol came deep in Jeonghan’s throat after one hard suck from Jeonghan who tapped Seungcheol’s hand to release him, which the latter did. Jeonghan released Seungcheol’s cock halfway through his release swallowing some while letting some cum fall on his face, while pumped Seungcheol’s dick for more. He could feel the sticky cum cover his face and drip into his jaw and eventually neck._

_Seungcheol was panting when he was done releasing his load. He took deep breaths, but nothing could have prepared him from the sight of Jeonghan on his knees, with swollen lips, cheeks flushed and slicked with saliva, and mouth dripping with his cum, while some were on his cheeks and chin. He wanted to take a picture, but instead pulled the other boy up and covered his lips with his, tasting himself on Jeonghan’s lips. They were still high on each other when they finally stop kissing._

_When Seungcheol finally regained his senses, he released Jeonghan from his hold and was about to ask what it meant for both of them but Jeonghan beat him to it._

_“No, don’t ruin the moment yet.” Jeonghan said wWe have plenty of time to talk later, okay?” Seungcheol nodded as he fixed himself up._

_“Are you—“_

_“Yes, I’m sure. We’re making this night our bitch remember?” Jeonghan said and pulled Seungcheol into another kiss. “Besides, I’m not yet done with you.”_

_“What—“_

_“Dry humping is not really as satisfactory as having your cock inside my ass.” Jeonghan said making Seungcheol blush. “Or maybe I can fuck you instead. You’re a Vir—“_

_“Yah, you and your dirty mouth.” Seungcheol said still flushed from Jeonghan’s words._

_Heat rose to his face just thinking about what Jeonghan had suggested. His sexual experience was mainly with Jeonghan, and what he could do with his hands, nothing more. Jeonghan had always bottomed for Seungcheol who was too scared to let Jeonghan stick something into his ass. But now, the talk of if was making him squirm, either in fear or anticipation, he wasn’t sure._

_“Well, admit it. You love my mouth on your dick.” Jeonghan said as Seungcheol flicked his forehead before fixing his shirt and wiping away his cheeks with his sweater sleeves._

_“Yes, your mouth is heavenly, angel.” Seungcheol whispered, using an old nickname that he usually just uses during intimate moments, making Jeonghan smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	14. Tryst in the Moonlight (Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞
> 
> CW : Explicit Language and Content

_Their beach party slash bonfire was in full swing_ _after they cleaned up and returned._ _The kids might have been drunk already. Vernon and Chan were rapping to their new song with all their might with Jun and Minghao cheering them on. Both were having an impromptu concert on the beach while the rest of the members cheered. Wonwoo was just staring at the moon and seemed to be lost in thought. Mingyu was stuffing himself with food while cleaning up at the same time. Seungkwan and Dk were arguing who between them was more drunk when it was clear that both of them were. They kept on yelling “aju nice” every time one finishes an explanation. Joshua was talking to his guitar and was clearly the most drunk._

_Soonyoung and Jihoon were on the shore. Jihoon had his arms wrapped around Soonyoung, swaying together in a slow dance. Jihoon was humming some made up tune, while Soonyoung sang along with made up lyrics, making the other laugh every once in a while. Jihoon pushed Soonyoung and then twirled him around. Jihoon fell to the sand laughing when he accidentally let go of Soonyoung hand, making the other fall._

_“Yah!”_

_“Sorry, sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to let go.” Jihoon said still laughing as crawled towards Soonyoung who was still sitting on the sand pouting._

_Even when drunk, they were so in love, Seungcheol thought._

_Jeonghan reached for his drink again, and also grabbed another beer for Seungcheol. It startled Seungcheol when instead of sitting on the sand, Jeonghan took his lap, moving so his ass is directly on Seungcheol’s crotch._

_“Hannie..”_

_“Oh come on Cheol, everyone’s drunk. Nobody will notice if we have a little fun of our own.” Jeonghan said. Seungcheol noticed that the younger boy was totally wasted, having finished the pitcher that Mingyu mixed for him._

_Seungcheol snaked his arms around Jeonghan to keep him from moving too much. He took a sip of his beer which almost spluttered when he felt Jeonghan grind his bum over his crotch._

_“Stop it.” Seungcheol said pushing Jeonghan off his lap and to the blanket, but still in between his legs. Jeonghan made an irritated noise and tried to stand up but Seungcheol held on him tight._

_“Let go.”_

_“No, you’re drunk. Stay here.” Seungcheol knew that Jeonghan was irritated with him, but he wasn’t drunk enough to play his games, especially in front of the kids, who he admits were not even remotely paying attention to them. He was also having a mental breakdown over what just happened. It was just part of the game, part of their Yolo theme for the night. But Seungcheol couldn’t help the fear that he feels every time he thinks of the morning to come._

_“Let go!” Jeonghan insisted. “You don’t even want me!”_

_“Hannie.. that’s not true!” Seungcheol stuttered. He liked him so much but he felt that everything was getting out of hand. Jeonghan was also wasted, and Seungcheol was getting there. It scared him. He didn’t know what will happen in the morning when the night and alcohol give them back their senses. He just wants to yell pause._

_“Whatever!” Jeonghan snapped. Jeonghan knew he was being unreasonable, but at the moment he felt the rejection when Seungcheol pushed off his lap because the members were there. He felt that it was just another reason. It was always for some reason one way or another. Throughout their friendship, the one that they repaired after their breakup, Jeonghan always felt insecure and hurt whenever Seungcheol refuses something her requests, even the simplest thing. Seungcheol denied and rejected him when they broke up for a reason, so now he gets hurt whenever Seungcheol rejects him and gives him a reason that’s completely acceptable. Jeonghan knew how crazy he was being, but he was hurt, so he didn’t care._

_“Hannie, you’re drunk.” Seungcheol said._

_“So? Isn’t this supposed to be a night of fun?” Jeonghan asked and finally succeeded in getting up. He needed to get away from Seungcheol before he says something he’ll regret._

_“Stay here, please. Let’s talk first and then maybe we—“_

_“No thank you. I was planning to stay with you the whole night, but I changed my mind.”_

_“Hannie..” Seungcheol’s heart hurt a little at the way Jeonghan had to emphasize that it was only for the night._

_“Look, I offered, you declined—“_

_“Hannie, I know you’re drunk right now and all your inhibitions are out the window, but the kids are here and—“ Seungcheol tried to explain but Jeonghan had already successfully got out of his grip and hurriedly walked towards Joshua who was now crawling with his guitar towards the water. Jeonghan, luckily got Joshua to stand up, just in time. He pulled the younger boy back to the group._

_He watched as Jeonghan, despite being heavily drunk, grabbed the guitar and pulled Joshua to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. They both joined Seokmin and Seungkwan in screaming “Aju Nice” at the top of their lungs. When the group finally calmed down, Joshua rested his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder._

_“Hannie, I don’t feel good.” Joshua whispered as he buried his face on Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan grabbed a bottled water and made Joshua drink. Jeonghan was drunk, but not drunk enough to ignore his best friend who was not looking to good._

_“Here Shua, drink some more.” Jeonghan said as he made Joshua drink. “I’m sorry. I’m drunk and got distracted with having fun, but I’m here. Drunk as a horse, but here.”_

_“I’m sorry about my big mouth.” Joshua said knowing he cause some sort of friction between Jeonghan and Seungcheol. He liked Rowoon for Jeonghan. He wasn’t as serious as Seungcheol. He knew how to have fun. He was there for his best friend even though he knew that it was just for fun, and that Jeonghan just needed him to distract himself from the pain. But more importantly, he helped Jeonghan heal._

_Jeonghan didn’t have any worries with Rowoon. With Rowoon, there were no excuses given. They just go with the flow._

_“Shhh. It’s okay. At least I don’t have to keep it a secret anymore.” Jeonghan said smiling fondly at his best friend._

_“But what about Seungcheol?” Joshua asked. He knew despite the friendship thing that both try to parade around that both still have feelings for each other. But Jeonghan was doubtful of Seungcheol, while Seungcheol was a coward. Joshua sigh and hold on to Jeonghan tighter. He love Seungcheol, but Joshua wished that when Rowoon asked Jeonghan if there’s a chance for a relationship that the latter didn’t ran away. But Joshua knew that Jeonghan is still hung up on Seungcheol, not matter what he says. This is the reason why Jeonghan is seemed to be obsessed with making Seungcheol go with his do whatever plan for the night. But of course that ended in disappointment._

_“Hush. Don’t worry about it. He was just an itch that I needed to scratch, and I already did that.”_

_“Hannie—“_

_“It’s okay. Let’s get you back to your room okay?You’re drunk.”_

_“Hannie, is that it? Is this the end of your quest to—“_

_“Shua, I love you to death but you talk too much.”_

_Joshua was about to argue again but Minghao beat him to it._

_“Hyung,” Minghao was walking towards them, “I think I’m done. I can take him home.”_

_“I’ll go with you. I think I need to lie down.” Jeonghan said, but in truth he just wanted to get away from the man who kept rejecting him. Maybe things aren’t meant to be. Maybe he was meant for another person who stuck with him despite knowing that he loved another._

_Seungcheol watched as Minghao led both Jeonghan and Joshua to the path towards the house. They could drive back, but with everyone drunk,nobody wanted to get behind the wheel. The night was getting deeper and colder, but there was no signs of the others going back the house. Seungkwan and Seokmin were still busy with their arguments but this time they were having some sort of singing battle with Soonyoung and Jihoon as their audience. Vernon and Chan were busy talking about their comeback plans. Mingyu was busy telling Jun about an actress that he liked at the moment, while Jun only listened and played with his phone. Everybody was enjoying the freedom that the beach offered, except for him. He was busy thinking about what just happened with Jeonghan._

_“Here.” Wonwoo gave him another bottle. “He’s just drunk don’t give it much weight.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t know what I did.” Seungcheol answered, but he knew what he did. He rejected him again for the members. He didn’t mean to. He knew Jeonghan was just playing around and would never do something indecent especially in front of his beloved members. He should have went with it and just played the game. But he reacted on instinct, which was to always put the members first in consideration. That’s how he’s wired as a leader. His first instinct and first thought would always be the members._

_“For starters, he’s drunk, and drunk Jeonghan gets whatever he wants.” Wonwoo said trying to reassure Seungcheol, but they both knew it wasn’t true. Drunk Jeonghan gets whatever he wants, but those wants would always be guided with his love for the members._

_“I’m just being careful.” Seungcheol admitted. “You know how it is.”_

_“Well, stop being careful.” Jihoon interrupted. They didn’t know when Jihoon joined them. He sat beside Wonwoo and grabbed another beer. “Both of you said to fuck it, but Jeonghan’s the only one actually doing it.”_

_“I don’t want this friendship—“_

_“Hyung, I’m going to say this because I love you. I think it’s about time to grow some balls.” Jihoon answered. He knew why Seungcheol was holding back, but he also thinks he didn’t have to. He wants Seungcheol to have what he and Soonyoung have, some sort of freedom, a freedom within their prison walls. Jihoon continued when Seungcheol didn’t answer. “It’s been years. Maybe Hannie Hyung’s testing the waters, checking if you’re still.. you know.. and if you grew one already.”_

_“Yah.” Seungcheol finally reacted. “I know you guys don’t respect me that much, but you don’t have—“_

_“It’s not a matter of respect, Hyung. Because you know we all do.” Jihoon answered. “More than the respect that we have, is the love that we also have for you, and all of us just wants you to be happy, and the only way to do that is to be brave.”_

_“Easier said than—“_

_“Stop making excuses, hyung.” Wonwoo said. “I think Jeonghan hyung got mad earlier because you give too many reasons instead of just taking the plunge. Don’t wait until the last minute to be brave, because it might be too late.”_

_Seungcheol watched as his dongsaeng gave each other a meaningful look before smiling at each other. Through the years Seungcheol and the rest of the members found out about Wonwoo’s feeling for Soonyoung. Wonwoo said it was okay. He accepted it. He wasn’t brave enough, so it was okay. He was just glad that Soonyoung was happy and that’s what important._

_“Hyung, this Seungcheol here right now, that keeps making excuses and reasons, I don’t think it’s you.” Jihoon said. “I think you lost that person when you broke up the first time. You’ve become a shell of yourself. You gave on life. You gave up on love. But Hannie hyung haven’t. When he told you he wants to be friends at the beach, that’s him giving both of you a chance in a way that won’t hurt him. He wanted to give you time to build up your courage and fight for him. He wanted you to be brave to fight for him. But instead you wallow in your loneliness and your work.”_

_“I— You’re— there’s a lot of—“_

_“Stop making excuses!” Jihoon snapped which made Soonyoung who was busy talking to Seokmin and Seungkwan turn his head. “Either you love him or not!”_

_“Hey baby, calm down.” Soonyoung said and wrapped his arms around his agitated fiancé. “Hyung, Jeonghan Hyung deserves better than what you’re offering. He definitely deserved to be wooed, and to be chased around. He deserved flowers, gifts, and to be showered with affection. He certainly does not deserve a person where he needs to resort to some kind of game just to elicit some kind of response. I hope you think about that. I know you think you’re being selfless, but you’re not. You’re using us because you’re scared. We don’t need your protection hyung, at least not anymore. We’re forever grateful for that. But right now, we’re all grown up, and moved on. You’re still stuck in the past.”_

_Seungcheol just kept quiet and listened to Soonyoung who was trying to make him see sense._

_“I’ll tell you this hyung, because I love you. Go after him before it’s too late.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Let’s just say that if you lose him tonight, then you’ll lose him forever.” Soonyoung said cryptically and walked away._

_“Yah!” Seungcheol yelled trying to get Soonyoung’s attention but the other boy had already left their little group to join Seungkwan and Seokmin while the two sing near the bonfire._

_Seungcheol exasperated, just sat back down and grabbed another beer. He was offended that his members seemed to look at him as a coward. He was frustrated and angry at himself for letting them get into his head. He reasoned he wasn’t being a coward. He was just being cautious and careful. He wasn’t making excuses, there were valid reasons for his actions._

_Jeonghan put Joshua to bed after making the other shower. He tucked him in like a little child before kissing him good night on his tempe and going out of his room. Jeonghan knew he should have just went back to his own room, but he knew given how shitty he feels that he wouldn’t ba able to sleep. So, he stayed at the quiet living room, hoping to make sense of everything._

_He took is phone and called someone who always made him feel better every time Seungcheol does something, inadvertently , that hurt him._

**Jeonghan / Rowoon (Phone Conversation)**

__

_Jeonghan ran out ofthe house with the intention of running all the way back to the beach. But he found the others were on the way home._

_“Hyung, what are you doing out?” Soonyoung asked who removed his coat and wrapped it around Jeonghan who forgot to put one on and was outside with just a flimsy shirt and gartered shorts. He knew how quickly their hyung gets cold._

_Jihoon, then took off his coat, and made Soonyoung wear it, making Jeonghan smile despite himself._

_“Where’s Seungcheol?”_

_“He’s— Oh my God! Where’s Cheol hyung!?” Soonyoung panicked but Jihoon flicked him on the forehead, and everyone laughed. Soonyoung knew where Seungcheol was, he was there when they dropped him off._

_“He said he needed time to think. He’s at the barn, don’t worry about it. I made sure he’s warm.” Wonwoo answered._

_Without a word, Jeonghan ran towards the barn with the rest of the members cheering behind him. He was breathing hard when he reached it and was surprised that there was a bit of light._

_“Cheol?”_

_Jeonghan found Seungcheol was lying down on a bunch of hay with blankets all around him that Wonwoo must have left. He was so still that Jeonghan thought he was asleep. He walked closer to the sleeping boy and knelt beside him. He looked so peaceful Jeonghan didn’t want to deserve him._

_“Cheol?” Jeonghan called out again, but received no answer. He was about to leave when he felt a hand tugging in his shirt. It was simple gesture asking him to stay, and all other things that has been bothering Jeonghan just melted away into the night. When he turned to face Seungcheol, the other boy was still sitting on a bunch of hay. Jeonghan needed no words and immediately straddled Seungcheol, while his hands pulled Seungcheol by the hair closer to him and smashing their lips together. He used his tongue to seek for entrance which Seungcheol gladly gave. He smashed their lips together and invaded Seungcheol’s mouth with his tongue._

_Seungcheol’s hand found it’s way inside Jeonghan’s shorts and palming his manhood into hardness._

_“Cheol…”_

_Seungcheol suddenly switched their positions, turning so that Jeonghan was now underneath him. He first removed the other’s shirt. Afterwhich, he removed Jeonghan’s shorts and underwear in one move and threw them somewhere in the barn before spreading Jeonghan’s thigh wide apart. He then stared at the ethereal being in from of him, face and neck flushed, a drizzle of sweat on his forehead and some trailing along his chest down to his abs, his eyes were burning with need.But what made Seungcheol even harder was Jeonghan’s hardness, it was clean, well groomed, and pinkish. Pretty like it’s owner, Seungcheol thought. He then averted his eyes towards Jeonghan’s bum which was full and promising of great pleasure._

_“Cheol…” Jeonghan moaned his cock leaking precum without Seungcheol having had to do anything yet. His stares were enough to drive Jeonghan crazy with need._

_“Will you touch yourself for me, Hannie?” Seungcheol asked. “I want to watchhow you make yourself feel good.”_

_“Cheol, I need you to—“_

_“Hush, you told me to get what I want without thinking. This is supposed to be a fun night remember?” Seungcheol naughtily said and smirked at the growing annoyance on Jeonghan’s face. “Here’s the deal Angel, show me or I won’t fuck you senseless.”_

_The way that Seungcheol talked as if he knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to get it, made Jeonghan so hard that he found his hand on his dick, stroking himself with his hand, using his precum as some sort of lube._

_Jeonghan knew Seungcheol was watching so he put on a show. He spread his hand over his cock and rub his palm in circular motion over the head of his cock._

_“Won’t you touch your ass for me angel?” Seungcheol asked. Jeonghan was about to respond that he should just fuck him himself, but stopped when he saw that Seungcheol was standing over him already naked, and jerking himself off while he watched Jeonghan do the same. Jeonghan decided that he would do anything for the man in front of him. So, he put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Jeonghan figured that with just spit as a lube, two fingers wouldn’t hurt as hell. He sucked on his finger making sure to leave as much saliva on them as possible before moving his hand towards his hole. He stared at Seungcheol who knelt in front of him still jerking off, before slowly inserting one finger inside, when he adjusted to the pain he fucked himself with his two finger while his other hand continued to jerk himself off. He closed his eyes and concentrating on just himself. He arched his back and whimpered in impatience when he couldn’t find the spot that he was aiming for with his position._

_“Cheol… I need you..” Jeonghan whimpered._

_Seungcheol couldn’t stop himself any longer and removed Jeonghan’s finger, used a bit of his own spit and replaced it with his own. He found Jeonghan’s prostate inone try, making the other mewl in contentment from having his pleasure spot finally stimulated. Seungcheol removed Jeonghan’s hand that was still on his cock and held it over his head._

_“Angel, I want to try something.” Seungcheol said finger still moving in and out of Jeonghan._

_“What—“ But Jeonghan was not able to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew, Seungcheol rammed his finger harshly into Jeonghan, repeatedly and swiftly hitting his prostate. “Cheol.. Ahhh.. Touch me… Please.. Cheol..”_

_“Cum with just my fingers, angel.” Seungcheol said as he continued fingering Jeonghan harshly until the other was screaming to touch him._

_“Cheol.. fucking touch me.. cheol..” Jeonghan finished his sentence with a moan when one particular thrust of Seungcheol’s finger sent him over the edge. He could feel his muscles tighten as the threat of cumming came close. He panted as he rode through the spasms, with a milky liquid coming out his manhood. But before he could come down from his high and just before he finished, he felt Seungcheol hands spreading his thigh wider and engulfing his shaft entirely with his mouth._

_“Cheol.. wait.. ahh.. harder…” Jeonghan begged as he grabbed on to Seungcheol’s hair while the latter bobbed his head up and down on Jeonghan’s manhood, adding pleasure to his body as he rode out his orgasm. It wasn’t long before Jeonghan was releasing his load on Seungcheol’s mouth._

_Seungcheol then knelt in front of Jeonghan and stroked himself harshly._

_“Just wa— watch me angel.” Seungcheol said as he formed a fist and thrust hard into his hand. “Open your mouth.”_

_Jeonghan sat up and did as he was told. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s hair to move him closer to his manhood. Jeonghan was expecting to be fucked through the mouth, but Seungcheol just continued whacking off until he came all over Jeonghan’s mouth and face._

_Before Jeonghan could react, Seungcheol mouth was already on his, as his kissed him passionately, tasting himself on Jeonghan. When he was done he lie beside Jeonghan, who was already half way to dream land. He watched his angel as he basked in the moonlight, and he knew. He knew that Jeonghan will forever hold his heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	15. Making Love (Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞
> 
> CW : Explicit Language and Content

_Jeonghan woke up in the middle of the night warm and comfortable, but still naked. He realized that he was back in his room, tucked under the covers. Beside him was a sleeping Seungcheol, also naked and snuggled into his back. He tried to move and face the other boy without waking him up but Seungcheol stirred._

_“Hey, are you okay?” Seungcheol whispered as Jeonghan faced him._

_“How did—“_

_“I wrapped us in blanket and carried you here.” Seungcheol leaned in and left a peck on his lips. “Are you okay?”_

_“Yes, I— I think so.” Jeonghan raised his and traced Seungcheol’s jawline with his thumb. “Cheol, I don’t want to fuck around anymore.”_

_“Is that what we did?” Seungcheol asked even though he knew the answer to that. Jeonghan did not answer and moved to get away, but Seungcheol stopped him. “I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay. We should have talked earlier, instead we ended up fucking.”_

_“No, we didn’t. I mean there was no lube and everything.” Seungcheol teased, making Jeonghan smile despite himself._

_“You know what I mean. I don’t want to fuck, Cheollie.” Jeonghan replied, eyes wide and hopeful. He was hoping that Seungcheol would get the hint and get enough courage to make a step. He was startled when Seungcheol leaned closer. He touched Jeonghan’s lips with his, parting them slightly with his lips before saying._

_“Then, let’s make love.” Seungcheol whispered as he gently kissed Jeonghan. First, on the lips, then on Jeonghan’s lid, his cheeks, nose, and back to his lips again. He felt Seungcheol’s hand gently caressed his face, down to the neck, and eventually found his buds, which he stroked into hardness._

_Seungcheol lips found its way tracing Jeonghan’s jaw and going south to his neck, until he reach his buds. He gave both of them equal attention before going back up to his lips. Seungcheol left as many kisses on Jeonghan’s body, hoping to put as much as love as he could in his kisses. He wanted Jeonghan to feel how he adores him and just how much he loves him with every bit of himself. What he couldn’t put in words, he tried to put in his kisses._

_Seungcheol grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer. He coated his finger before slowly and gently probing Jeonghan’s hole. He then kissed Jeonghan as he inserted two finger all at once. Jeonghan whimpered for a bit while getting used to the intrusion. He slowly scissored his fingers making the other squirm from the sensation of being stretched._

_“Another one, please.”_

_"I want to make sure—“_

_"Cheol, I know you said we’ll make love but I’m sure it’s not as slow as ngghhh…”_

_Jeonghan moaned when Seungcheol added another finger and curling them up a bit, brushing his prostate with the pads of his finger._

_“You were saying?” Seungcheol smirked. He was determined to take his time with Jeonghan. He slowly moved his hand, making sure to graze Jeonghan’s pleasure spot with softness, making the other whine in impatience. Jeonghan needed more, so he tried to move his hips but Seugcheol held him down._

_“Cheollie, In— inside.” Jeonghan begged. Their foreplay was so long that he was growing impatient. He wanted to feel Seungcheol inside him from the moment he saw the other again. He wanted to cum on Seungcheol’s dick._

_Seungcheol took pity and grabbed Jeonghan’s legs and parted them wider, while he sat on the bed. He then proceeded to take out a condom but stopped when he Jeonghan pouting._

_“What is it angel?”_

_“I’m clean.” Jeonghan declared._

_“Oh— it’s just that—“_

_“Never mind.”_

_Seungcheol moved and covered Jeonghan’s body with his, throwing away the condom. He moved on top of Jeonghan and leaned in for a kiss._

_“I just thought that you don’t want to be a mess after, that’s all.” Seungcheol said still kissing Jeonghan. “So, will you please tell me what’s wrong?”_

_“I just want to feel you. It’s been a long time. I want to feel you.” Jeonghan whispered as he blushed. Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jeonghan again, never stopping until the latter gasp when he felt Seungcheol’s cock probing his hole._

_“I missed you.” Seungcheol declared. “I missed being inside of you. I missed making you a moaning mess. I missed fucking you, but more importantly, I missed making love to you.”_

_Seungcheol moved slowly, savoring the feel of Jeonghan’s hole clenching and engulfing his manhood. He slowly moved until he bottom out and groaned at the tightness. Jeonghan felt good around his dick._

_“I— I missed you to. Please, move.”Jeonghan asked, so he did. But Jeonghan must not have been contented with the pace and tried to move with him._

_“You want to be on top?” Seungcheol asked. When Jeonghan nodded, he moved them without taking his manhood out of Jeonghan in a position where the latter was straddling seungcheol. With hands rested on Seungcheol’s chest, Jeonghan started rolling his hips slowly at first and picking of speed._

_“Aghhh… Angel, you feel so good.” Seungcheol_

_Jeonghan tried his best to move and sigh in relief when Seungcheol’s dick found his prostate. While Seungcheol stroked Jeonghan’s cock from below him. He moved with a mission, chasing his orgasm. He was near when he felt Seungcheol put a cock ring around the base of his cock._

_“Cheollie… Where.. please…”_

_“It’s the first toy we ever used.” Seungcheol said smiling from below at the shocked expression of Jeonghan._

_“You kept that all these years?”_

_“I never threw anything that was from you angel.” Seungcheol answered as he buck his hips upward, making Jeonghan whimper from the harsh contact of Seungcheol’s cock on his prostate. Jeonghan unexpectedly came from the sudden stimulation and shuddered into his orgasm, but was kept from cumming by the ring around his cock._

_“Cheollie, please..” Jeonghan begged. His cock felt like bursting and needed to properly cum._

_“What is it?”_

_“I want to cum!” Jeonghan snapped from above him making Seungcheol laugh._

_“Say it then.” Seungcheol’s said, but he knew that his ring around Jeonghan’s cock would stop him from cumming. Jeonghan’s movement started getting sloppier, chasing the orgasm that may never come. “Say it angel.”_

_“Daddy, please.”_

_When he heard it Seugncheol, switched their position, moving Jeonghan under him. He then spread Jeonghan’s legs wider and started thrusting harder and harsher, aiming for that one spot that made Jeonghan thrash in pleasure._

_“Nggg... Cheollie..” Jeonghan’s hand moved towards his manhood but Seungcheol was quicker. He jerk Jeonghan off in time with his thrust, making the other mewl and thrash harsher from the overwhelming sensation, all the while Seungcheol thrust harsher and deeper into him._

_“Daddy.. Cheollie..” Jeonghan moaned. He was desperate for the cock ring to be removed. “Seungcheol I can’t— “_

_“Ahhh.. Hannie…” Seungcheol moaned as he came inside Jeonghan, who could feel wetness in his bum. The slick of Seungcheol’s cum making his thrust even more slicker. Several seconds later, Seungcheol removed the ring from his cock, and rubbed and gave his sac a few squeezes before he was humming all over Seungcheol’s hand and his stomach._

_"Cheollie…” Jeonghan whispered, feeling overwhelmed with the overload of sensation. Seungcheol slowly pulled out of him and ran to the bathroom. He came back with a warm towel and gently wiped away the cum on Jeonghan’s stomach and then moved to his ass. He then slightly opened the window, before returning to bed to an already sleeping Jeonghan, totally blissed out and exhausted._

_Seungcheol brushed Jeonghan’s hair away from his face before leaning in the kiss his forehead._

_“I love you, angel. Please bear with my coward heart.”_

**_End of Flashback_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	16. A Wall

Seungcheol was still at the pier waiting for the next ferry to come, which would be in an hour, they could see it coming already from afar and the it will leave again in another hour. He figured that he’d been waiting for three hours already and another two hours for the ferry to come and go. Jeonghan had a head start of five hours, which he could lessen if he takes the train. He kept trying to call Jeonghan’s phone which just kept ringing. He was desperate enough to hire a small boat when Soonyoung and Jihoon arrived at the pier with a basket filled with food.

“Soonyoung thought you needed to eat.” Jihoon said as Soonyoung laid down all the food on a deck near the pier. They watched as Seungcheol tried to eat while anxiously watching the ferry from afar. “Hyung, you don’t need to wait—“

“No, you were right. All of you were. I should have stayed. After all we went through, I should have stayed but I ran away again. What am I supposed to do now?” Seungcheol asked.

“Hyung, actually—“ Soonyoung tried to explain.

“No, I will ran after him Soons. Nobody’s going to stop me this time.” Seungcheol stood up and watched at the incoming ferry.

“But hyung—“

“No, Soons. You can’t convince me otherwise.”

Hopefully, the ferry will take off in time and he’ll be able to catch up to Jeonghan. He had a feeling about what Soonyoung was saying about being too late. He anxiously rubbed his face just thinking about Jeonghan going back to Rowoon.

Soonyoung and Jihoon patiently waited with their friend. They wanted to explain what happened but Seungcheol was adamant and too anxious to listen.

The ferry finally arrived at the pier and Seungcheol couldn’t stop himself from running towards it. Soonyoung stopped him and made him wait at the port.

“Hyung, they will tell when you can board. Please, calm down. Sit for a while, okay?” Soonyoung said as he lead Seungcheol to sit down. Seungcheol sat with head bowed down on his hands. He thought about their relationship and friendship and wished that it was enough to make Jeonghan think twice before actually going to Rowoon. He was trying to calm himself down when he heard a familiar voice.

“What’s going on?” Jeonghan asked surprised to see the three leader waiting by the pier with a totally bereaved Seungcheol. “What happened?”

“Hannie?” Seungcheol raised his head to see a surprised Jeonghan carrying lots of luggages. When he saw him, he couldn’t help but break down into sobs of relief that Jeonghan was still there and that he still had the chance to actually fight for him.

“We tried to explain hyung, but you wouldn’t listen.” Soonyoung said before Jihoon pulled him away to carry Jeonghan’s luggages.

“Hey, Cheollie, what’s wrong?” Jeonghan asked, letting go of the bags he’s carrying to comfort his sobbing friend. He looked at Soonyoung and Jihoon for explanation but the two were already lugging his luggages to the car. “Please tell me what’s wrong?”

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan who also did the same.

“You’re worrying me.”

“I thought you left.” Seungcheol whimpered.

“Why would I? It’s Jihoon and Soonyoung’s wedding.” Jeonghan said. “Idiot. Don’t tell me you thought I was leaving without attending the wedding?”

“Uhmm…”

“Dummy. I needed to go to back to the mainland because my gift arrived and some of my luggages. I asked Jihoon and Soonyoung, if I could stay here for a while. You know clear my head.” Jeonghan explained getting out of Seungcheol’s embrace. “Let’s go.”

Seungcheol was relieved that Jeonghan wasn’t mad. But he couldn’t help but that there was something wrong. He could see it Jeonghan’s eyes. He mentally smacked himself in the head for leaving the way he did that morning.

“Actually, can we talk?” Seungcheol asked stopping Jeonghan from walking towards the couple who were already waiting by the car.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to. I got the message when I woke up to an empty bed.” Jeonghan smiled.

“No, it’s—“

“Cheol, stop. I’m not mad. Really.” Jeonghan said. “Look, whatever happened last night was as much as my fault as it was yours. No harm done.”

“Wait, Hanniee…” But Jeonghan was already walking towards Jihoon and Soonyoung, so he had no choice but to follow.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, was devastated when he woke up alone. He was hoping that after how they made love on the bed, everything would changed. It broke even further when he thought about how Seungcheol even told him that he love him. He never really was enough for Seungcheol to stay, and he accepted that.

They got back to the house as quickly as they could. Jeonghan focused mostly on talking about the wedding plans, while Seungcheol tried his best to talk to Jeonghan.

The whole weekJeonghan busied himself with the wedding preparations, while Seungcheol tried his best to talk to the other. Jeonghan did not totally ignore him. He still treated Seungcheol the same way he treated when they friend before what happened that night, but he knew he put up a wall.

He had not time to ponder over it so much since everybody were busy with the wedding preparations. Soonyoung’s sister finally arrived, and she recruited Jeonghan, Mingyu and Seungkwan to the wedding team. They were going to do everything themselves since it was a private wedding, and given their status, they were careful as to whom to reveal their arrangement to.

Mingyu was in charge of the food, and the cake. Joshua offered to help him. Since, it was just two of them, they planned a menu that was simple and easy to make. Seungkwan volunteered to be in charged of the decorations, with Minghao and the maknae line’s help. Jeonghan was in charge of making sure that everything was running smoothly. The checklist guy as Chan called him.

Seungcheol and Wonwoo, being the best men, were going to be busy with the other arrangements. It was a group effort, self produced wedding, nothing that they couldn’t handle. But Seungcheol was distracted. He followed Jeonghan around hoping for a chance to talk and explain himself, but Jeonghan never gave him a chance. Seungcheol knew he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	17. The Wedding

Everything was perfect. Seungkwan, Minghao, Vernon, and Chan really put all of their energy decorating everywhere. The ceremony was going to be at the beach, with a dinner at the barn to follow. Mingyu, Joshua, and Seokmin went all out with the food. Jun was busy preparing for a song, one that he will play as Soonyoung and Jihoon walked to the front where they will say their wedding vows. It was going to be officiated by Soonyoung’s sister since it was just a ceremonial wedding, after which both were flying to the States to marry before a court of law. Although it doesn’t hold much weight in the eyes of Korean Law, Soonyoung and Jihoon knew it doesn’t matter.

On the way to beach, the path were lined with hanging lights beside the road all the way to the beach. There were also flowers encased on glass jars and test tubes hanging on the trees beside the road.

**Seungkwan Post**

****

For the ceremony on the beach, Soonyoung wanted the water to be their backdrop with no obstructions. So, instead of making a standing arch, Seungkwan thought they could make a half-circle, low-to-the ground arch that would not obstruct the view. They also brought from Seoul, seven gray tufted French linen benches for the guest to sit on. They used minimal flowers and leaves that looked natural with the place, making the natural scenery shine instead of covering it with over the top decoration.

For the reception which was in the barn, Seungkwan opted for mismatched chairs over wooden tables, with blue table setting, and white candles. Several white roses with tons of green leaves cascades from the ceiling to just above the table.

The food was prepared by Mingyu and his assistants to perfection. Theychose to serve miniature versions of hamburgers, pizzas, fries, and so many other things which the served in wooden trays. They also prepared the perfect wedding cake and dessert, made with strawberries handpicked from the farm. Everyone worked hard to make everything perfect for the couple who gave up so much for them.

**Jun and Joshua's Song**

**<https://open.spotify.com/track/3hm4axDodp2jFEDohQfXxV?si=r8lo1zXsQLWom6yCcmNIUw> **

****

When the Jun started playing the song, everyone stood up. Joshua’s sweet voice rose above the sound of the wind and the sea. Seungcheol and Wonwoo took their places at the front, where they await for both their best friends to finally declare their love. Jihoon was the one who entered first. He said being the less emotional one, it would be a piece of cake. He took the walk nervously but confidently as several of their friends and families watched him. But all that changed when he saw Soonyoung at the end of the path, getting ready to walk towards him. He knew nothing could have prepared him for the overflowing love he felt the moment he saw Soonyoung’s face crunching smiles, eyes completely disappearing as he walked towards Jihoon. 

Soonyoung, on the other hand, was overjoyed. Waiting for him at the end of the path was the love of his life. Both of them were clad in blue blazers and black pants. Jihoon was in a tie, while Soonyoung opted for a white turtled neck. Soonyoung watched Jihoon smiled at him at the end of the path. At the very moment, as he walked towards Jihoon, surrounded by family and friends, he knew that every pain that they’ve been through was to prepare them for this moment.

The moment when they can truly be together.

Soonyoung took one deep breath before he started to walk towards the rest of his life.


	18. The Vow

**Seungkwan's Post**

“The first time I saw you, you were peeking through a window and the first thought that came to my mind despite my nervousness was that you were cute. I decided right there and then even before passing the auditions that I wanted to be your friend. They said you were the number one trainee to beat during that time. So, I thought, maybe if I dance hard enough I would get you to notice me and accept me as an equal and then maybe as a friend. I asked myself, what could this small boy with pudgy cheeks do against the great Kwon Soonyoung?”

“Yah.” Jihoon jokingly said and flicked Soonyoung’s forehead making everyone laugh.

“Jihoonie! It’s supposed to be my turn!” Soonyoung said. Jihoon laughed at his husband-to-be’s pouting lips. He wanted to kiss him right there and then, but it wasn’t time yet.

“Stop interrupting!” Soonyoung whined making Jihoon laughed, but he nodded nonetheless. Soonyoung took a deep breath before continuing.

“Our friendship didn’t happen as quickly as I thought it would. Instead, we took our time. We took our time getting to where we are today, through late night practices, overwhelming frustrations, a hundred fights and even more apologies later. It was only through time that we were able to go beyond our differences and focused on our similarities. It is then that we became best of friends. But it was also through time that we accepted and learned to love those differences. I don’t know about you, but it was then that I fell in love.” Soonyoung smiled.

“It wasn’t easy getting here, but never did it occur to me to give up. From the moment I admitted to myself that I was in love with you, there was no other option for me but to stay with you no matter what. I’m just lucky that you feel the same way.”

“So, I vow to wake you up in the morning with the loudest voice possible and a thousand cuddles. Then annoy you with myclinginess throughout the day. Feed you with my limited cooking knowledge of ramen and kimchi fried rice. I promise to throw the biggest tantrums every time you force me to work out at 2 o’clock in the morning. I vow to share your coke instead of ordering my own. I vow to touch your equipment and leave a mess in your studio, so you’ll have a reason to scold me. I vow to keep on reminding you that I’m a tiger and convince you everyday of my tiger agenda.” Soonyoung said smiling.

“You’re supposed to vow things that won’t make me leave you.” Jihoon joked.

“And you’re supposed to stay quiet. It’s my vow!” Soonyoung whined. He pouted a little bit and Jihoon thought maybe he shouldn’t have said what he just said even as a joke on their wedding day, especially during their vows. He tried to apologize but all he could see in Soonyoung’s eyes was trust and overwhelming love.

“See? I annoy you don’t I?” Soonyoung teased but Jihoon shook his head profusely denying what Soonyoung just said. “This is how I know that you love me. I do these things that annoy you to death but you still choose to stay. You get this look of annoyance at the start, but then you’ll secretly smile fondly when you think I’m not looking. You stay despite the million reasons I do, that would make you want to leave. You stay, you accept them, and you love them. You welcomed me and my faults in your heart with open arms. For that I am thankful.”

Soonyoung looked directly at Jihoon’s eyes, and all he could see was love and trust that no matter what happens, Jihoon would always choose to stay. Jihoon knew that. His and Soonyoung’s life are one and the same. He knew even if separate by time and even death, their souls would find their way to one another.

“I never thought I’d be lucky enough in this lifetime to find my Jihoonie. Love was just word, a vague representation of giddiness and butterflies in my stomach. Something too vague for my mind to grasp until you. You gave the word meaning and I promise you, from this day forward, that I’ll try to be less annoying.” Soonyoung gasp at what he just said.

Jihoon shook his head and was about to interrupt but Soonyoung continued.

“Oops, I misread, I can’t promise to be less annoying.” Soonyoung naughtily smiled and shrugged, making everyone laugh. “I can’t promise to be less annoying, but here’s what I can promise, to be always there for you when you need your cuddles, when life gets too much I’ll be there to share the burden. I promise to check up on you and fight you when you overwork yourself. I promise to take care of you when you’re sick. I promise to be always there for our late night convenience store rendezvous. I promise to sleep on the couch in your studio while you work. I promise just to be there, no matter what. It will always be you and me, for life and beyond.” Soonyoung said and took the ring from Wonwoo who stood beside him. He slowly slid in the ring on Jihoon’s finger as he says: “I promise to love you with all of my heart and all of my being, in this life and if fate permits, in the life after this and the life after that. I love you Jihoonie.” Soonyoung sniffed as he finished his vows. He took pulled Jihoon’s hand closer to his lips and kisses his ring finger to seal the promise.

It took Jihoon a moment before he could say anything. He was overwhelmed with the amount of understanding and love that Soonyoung have for him. He never knew he could feel so much happiness in just one moment, with the promise of so much more as long as he was with Soonyoung. He took a deep breath before offering his palm to Soonyoung, who placed his hand over it as if it was made for just that moment.

“I look at you and I see the reflection of what it would be like for the rest of my life. It will be whole lot messier, and a whole lot noisier, but definitely happier. Before you, there was only this growing longing for something that I didn’t know what. Something that has always evaded my thoughts or maybe something I consciously avoided because of fear. I found out later when we first kissed, that it was a longing for acceptance and understanding and maybe a little bit of freedom. It was something that I thought I would have to pass off for this lifetime, something that I needed to give up. It was a longing for love. But you showed me how wrong I was. You have taken the time to know me, piece by piece and accepted me in a way that blew my mind. You showed me that dreams can do come true, and longings are just that until we become brave enough to fulfill them. You showed me just how everything and anything is possible if we desperately want it and if we stayed true to ourselves, and if we are brave enough to fight for it.”

Jihoon paused for a second and took a deep breath before continuing.

“You taught me that it is not enough to just feel that longing, but we also have to be brave enough to fight and determine enough to fulfill it. You taught me not let things be, but to fight for that love I think I deserve. Thank you for showing me that. Thank you for choosing to stay despite my lapses and my faults, despite all the pain I caused you.” Jihoon said, sniffing and voice a bit shaky. Soonyoung with teary eyes just shook his head and smiled. “Thank you, love.”

Jihoon paused a little bit and gave Soonyoung a smile that promises forever.

“So, today, I vow to you, I am yours and you are mine. No one else, but you, will live and sleep in my dreams. We will take the path of life together, and travel through the daylights and shadows hand in hand. You are my love story. You are in everything I touch, everything that I feel, and everything that I do. You are my home and every other place I’ve never been to. You are my Soonyoung, my tiger, my forever, my love, as I am your Jihoon, your zoo keeper, your eternity and your love. I love you so much. Thank you for agreeing to be mine. I love you. I love you. I love you.” Jihoon whispered and his tears finally fell. Soonyoung was also a crying mess, but he was smiling. He wiped away Jihoon’s tears. Jihoon accepted the ring from Seugncheol before facing Soonyoung again. He slowly put the ring on Soonyoung’s finger before kissing it.

  
  


“I love you, Jihoon.”

“I love you , Soonyoung.”

After Soonyoung’s sister declared them as husbands, Soonyoung leaned closer. Despite the tears blurring their eye sight, it was clear to both of them just how much love they have for each other. They moved closer. The audience cheered when finally their lips touched sealing their vows with a kiss.

****

**The Congratulatory Song:**

**<https://youtu.be/lypV51dCrKA> **

**Seungkwan's Post**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	19. The Promise

Seungcheol was beside Jihoon throughout the ceremony. He watched as Seokmin sang the congratulatory song for the newly wed couple. He was enjoying how Soonyoung was teasing a very emotional Jihoon who cried buckets during the ceremony. He watched as Jihoon pretended to pushed Soonyoung away, but didn’t even let a second past and pulled him into his arms again. He was thinking about the couples vows, when he met Jeonghan’s eyes. There tears in them. Seungcheol’s heart broke. He knew it was him who shattered everything beautiful between him and Jeonghan. He was the reason that they fell apart, and was still the reason that their second chance ended with nothing but more pain. Love was supposed to be sweeter the second time around, but all he could taste was the bitter taste that it left when he allowed himself to succumbed to his fears anymore. But now anymore, he clenched his fist and made a promise to himself. He will no longer be afraid.

The festivities where going on at the barn. There were lots of food, booze, and laughter. The happy couple couldn’t take their hands off each other. He was eating the last piece of his burger when his name was called. He was confused at first but Mingyu nudge him to stand.

“Hyung, your toast?”

“Oh, yeah.” Seungcheol blushed at having been caught day dreaming. He had a speech prepared, but it didn’t seem sincere enough and honest enough. So, he disregarded it, choosing instead to talk from the heart.

**Seungkwan's Post**

****

“The first time I learned about Jihoon and Soonyoung’s relationship, I told them it was a bad idea. I told Jihoon that it was not worth the risk, and not worth the pain.” He looked at Soonyoung apologetically, who shrugged and smiled. “I was wrong. I should have known. I have known Jihoon almost all my life. We grew up together in the four corners of the practice room. I should have known that Jihoon, unlike me, was brave enough and strong enough to withstand anything that’s thrown at him, and he did. They both did. I watched them go through a lot of pain, and watched them long for each other despite being in the same room. I thought one of them would break, but not one of them showed any signs of wavering with their commitment to their love. They patiently waited for the time when they would finally be free to love each other again. I am blessed to have witnessed that love is hard work, love is patience, and more importantly that love is a choice. They chose to love each other every day despite not being able to show it and to actually say it. Every day they chose to stay true to their feelings. Every day they chose to be brave, for their love. Everyday the took courage and chose each other.” Seungcheol looked for Jeonghan and found the other looking at him with uncertainty in his eyes, and Seungcheol wanted nothing more but for that uncertainty to vanish. Without taking his eyes off Jeonghan, he continued: “Thank you for teaching me that. Thank you for showing me that I need to be brave, and that I need to fight for love. That settling for less and cowering in fear is never an option, when someone as beautiful as an angel is waiting. I know he deserved better, and so I will do better. Thank you for teaching me that. I love you guys and congratulations!” Seungcheol finished his speech and raised his glass of beer to toast the happy couple, who cheered with the rest of the party.

**Seungkwan's Post**

****

**The Bestman's Song**

**<https://open.spotify.com/album/0caJtWmA3k3kY6kourOUHh?highlight=spotify:track:5AkyvofVWUqds8x1HHgDU9> **

Seungcheol watched as Jihoon pulled Soonyoung to the middle of the dance floor as they take their first dance as husbands, as Wonwoo sang the song that he specially prepared for that moment. Seungcheol eyes find find their way back to Jeonghan’s, but the latter was already leaving. He hurriedly ran after the boy who was already out of the barn and was hurriedly walking towards the main house.

“Hannie, wait!” Seungcheol begged as he ran after Jeonghan who showed no signs of stopping. “Please, wait.”

Jeonghan finally stopped, but didn’t face Seungcheol. When Seungcheol grab his shoulders, he was shocked to see that the other boy was already crying. Seungcheol wanted to die at the very moment. He asked himself why he kept hurting Jeonghan, but also told himself that he could do better. So, he took Jeonghan’s hand and was about to speak when Jeonghan beat him to it.

“I can no longer do this, Cheol. I can’t anymore. My heart won’t be able to take whatever it is that you’re going to say. I’m tired.” Jeonghan said. “Let’s just stop this once and for all.”

“No.” Seungcheol said. “Listen to me, please. Please give me a chance to fight for you. Please. I know I haven’t been the bravest. I know I have been choosing an empty life over a life of happiness with you because I was scared. I know that, and I am terribly sorry. But give me the chance to make up for my mistakes. I know I have broken too many promises and hurt you a lot of times, I’m sorry. But please give me a chance to fight for this, for you, for us.”

“Cheol, I’m tired.”

“I know, Hannie.” Seungcheol said. “I know that you’re tired. You were always the one who was holding on and fighting for us. I’m sorry. So this time, let me be the one to fight for you, and for us. Give me a chance to prove to you, just how much I love you, and that there was never a day that past when I didn’t think of you. Please give me one more chance, I will be brave. No, I chose to be brave, for you, and for our love.”

“Cheol..”

“I love you, Hannie. I’m so stupid. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. Let me make things right. I know I should have been the one who made the first move, and when I couldn’t, you did. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“I can’t always be the one who will always go after you, Cheol. It’s exhausting.”

“So, I’ll go after you. I’ll follow you anywhere because I love you.”

Jeonghan pulled on Seungcheol’s hair making the other flinched in pain.

“Ouch! Why—“

But Seungcheol wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Jeonghan already pressed his lips against his.

“Hannie I—“ Seungcheol tried to talk but Jeonghan just kissed him again. Jeonghan pulled on his hair again when he tried to talk again, making him wince in pain.

“Ahh. Choi Seungcheol, please stop trying to talk while I’m kissing you!” Jeonghan snapped and tried to walk away again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just that I have plenty of things to say—“ Seungcheol tried to explain but stopped when he saw Jeonghan pouting. He stopped himself from speaking and instead grabbed Jeonghan’s face with both hands and pulled him closer for a kiss.

“I… love… you…” Seungcheol whispered in between kisses. “I… love… you… angel…” ****

They spent that night just holding each other and sharing chaste kisses. Seungcheol told Jeonghan his fears, and how he’s trying to move past them for him. He told him that from that time one, everything in his life and every decision he makes, he will always consider Jeonghan.

“Idiot.” Jeonghan said while they cuddle on the sofa by the fireplace. “I want you to decide for yourself. If you want this—“

“I want this. I want you. I want a commitment. I want a relationship. I want to be married to you one day.” Seungcheol said making Jeonghan blush. “But I also want to take things slow, not because I’m not ready, but because I want to do things right this time. I want to court and woo you. I want to give you flowers. I want to take you on dates. I want to cook for you. I want to go through all the steps because you deserve that.”

“Are you sure? Do you have the patience for that?” Jeonghan asked, not really sure if he could trust those words. He wanted so much to believe them but he couldn’t help but feel doubtful.

“I know you have doubts. It’s okay. I haven’t been the man that you deserve for the past years, but I’m going to be better. I’m not going to promise you this time, because my promises bear no weight.” Seungcheol explained. “I’ll do them instead. I’ll show you just how much you mean to me and just how much I love you.”

“O-kay.” Jeonghan replied. “So, does that mean I can take sex off the table and you won’t go running away?”

“Wha— what?”

“I also want to take things slow. I— I think I need time to organize my thoughts and my feelings.”

“Oh.”

“No, Cheol. I want everything that you’ve said right now. I just feel like sex make things so complicated, don’t you think?” Jeonghan asked determined to do the right thing at the moment.

“Of course, anything you want. I’m okay with everything as long as it meant you’re giving me a chance.”

“Yes, I am. But as you said, slowly but surely.”

“Thank you Hannie. I love you so much.”

In response, Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a chaste kiss on the lips. They still had a long way to go before they could say that their relationship was truly okay, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


	20. Angel On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔞
> 
> CW : Explicit language and Content

Alone at last. Jeonghan and Seungcheol decided to stay at the island while Soonyoung and Jihoon were on their honeymoon. Seungcheol took a time off from work, while Jihoon allowed Jeonghan to delay his comeback for a couple of months. Jeonghan said he needed a vacation, he just didn’t expect to spend it with Seungcheol.

They’re not there yet, but for the past couple of days, as they entertained the last of the guests, Seungcheol made sure to stick close to Jeonghan. They kept everything PG since Jeonghan asked if they could keep sex off the table. Except for a day when Seungcheol needed to get back to the city to settle a few things, they spent every day together.

Seungcheol was cooking some sort of pasta just in his bathrobe when Jeonghan came in. Jeonghan was startled with Seungcheol’s appearance. His hair was still wet from having just showered and he was still wearing a bathrobe. Jeonghan gulped and hurriedly tried to walk away. It was one thing to say that he wants sex off the table for the moment, but it was another thing to completely ignore it especially when Seungcheol was looking as sumptuous as he was at the moment.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you were in your room.” Jeonghan said as he grabbed a bottle of water and immediately tried to run away.

“Do— do you want to eat?” Seungcheol asked. “It’s bulgogi pasta.”

Seungcheol trapped Jeonghan in between his his arms with his hands resting on the kitchen counter, making Jeonghan panicked a little. Jeonghan noticed how the robe was only half tied revealing Seungcheol’s upper body. He said a little prayer in his head.

He needed all the help to defy all temptations that Seungcheol’s current state was currently stirring. He thought about just kicking Seungcheol in his crotch just to get away, but he didn’t want to damage the merchandise especially since he was the one who was going to be using it a lot. Jeonghan mentally slapped himself from thinking that way, but Seungcheol’s closeness was driving him mad.

“Please stay and eat.” Seungcheol whispered.

Jeonghan’s breath hitched when Seungcheol leaned in closer. The robe opened wider, just barely covering Seungcheol’s chest. He unconsciously licked his lips when he saw a lone drop of water traced Seungcheol’s neck down to his chest.

Jeonghan knew if he pulled the belt it would reveal Seungcheol’s cute cherry undies, and he had been longing for what’s underneath them ever since they had their talking during the wedding. But he told himself to slowdown. He was woken up from his lascivious thoughts when Seungcheol talked completely unaware of how Jeonghan was already ravishing him in his mind.

“I know you said we’re okay, but you haven’t said a word to me the whole day since Wonwoo and Mingyu left. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Seungcheol begged.

“No— nothing.” Jeonghan answered leaning away from Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was right, Jeonghan did try to avoid him the whole day. He wasn’t ready to be alone with him, not because of Seungcheol but because of himself. He didn’t know if could stay in the same room without jumping on him. Every nerve of his body was hot and excited for the barely covered man before him.

Now, without the buffer and presence of the other guests, he didn’t know how to stop himself, especially with Seungcheol’s current state. He wanted to punch Seungcheol for putting him in this state, but he knew the other was no doing it intentionally. He squirmed at counter as Seungcheol looked at him with big wide pleading eyes.

“We promised to be honest.” Seungcheol’s hands on the counter move closer to his waist, not quite touching him, but he could feel them near him. Jeonghan took a deep breath, reigning in the desire that’s bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He was already half hard just from being near him.

“I— I was just. I— don’t know if I could do this.” He stuttered. He needed to get away or his promise of slowing down would all just go down the drain.

“Do what?” Seungcheol asked. His face already crestfallen at the thought of Jeonghan finally deciding to let go. He promised to fight for their love and he was trying his best. He tried to reassure Jeonghan of his feelings, but he didn’t know if it was working. “Hannie, please don’t give up on me. I’m doing my best I swear, I’ll try harder—“

“That’s not what I meant, Cheol.” Jeonghan snapped. He was getting dizzy from Seungcheol’s closeness and he was already feeling warm. He could feel his face flushing red and sweat was already starting to form on his forehead. He needed to get away.

“Then?” 

“First, let’s eat.” Jeonghan said pushing Seungcheol away and hurriedly sitting on the kitchen counter. The temporary space gave Jeonghan a bit of breathing room.

“Feed me peasant.” Jeonghan joked to disguise his already heated state.

Seungcheol laughed despite himself. He served Jeonghan some pasta and sat beside him. Jeonghan’s breathing room didn’t last long because when Seungcheol sat down, the robe parted in the middle revealing Seungcheol’s muscular thighs and undies. He almost moaned when the thought of those thighs trapping his head in between.

His boxers hitched up a bit higher and revealed a small glimpse of what’s underneath. They spent the next few minutes in silence with Jeonghan trying his best to cool himself off. He made a mistake of looking down and saw that the robe parted more open revealing Seungcheol’s thin underwear already outlining his privates.

“Stop it!” Jeonghan yelled out of nowhere and smashed his palms on the table shocking Seungcheol that he almost choked on the pasta he was eating.

“Hannie? I’m sorry. I don’t—“ But Seungcheol did not finish what he was saying because Jeonghan already pulled him from his seat and pushed him on the counter.

“Goddamit Seungcheol!” Jeonghan snapped before pulling the string that was holding Seungcheol’s robe together, revealing Seungcheol’s black boxer entirely. He immediately pulled them down and form a fist with his hand and started jerking off and leaving open mouth kisses on his chest.

Seungcheol who was too shock to react just stood there while Jeonghan devoured him. It was only when Jeonghan’s mouth found his buds that he let out a moan of desire.

“Shit.. Angel what about—“

He stopped what he was saying when he felt Jeonghan’s mouth on his. Taking him entirely into his mouth. His hands found its way to Jeonghan’s hair and couldn’t help but moan loudly when he felt the tip of his shaft hit the back of Jeonghan’s throat. He was fast approaching his climax so he tried to stop Jeonghan but the latter just keep on going. 

“Hannie, stop… you’re going to make me— ahhh— angel—-“ Seungcheol didn’t finish what he was saying because he was already cumming on Jeonghan’s mouth. He was still panting and shuddering from the orgasm when he looked down to find Jeonghan wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Seungcheol was about to reach down when he felt himself being flipped around, making him face the counter.

“Hannie…” He couldn’t help moan when he felt Jeonghan’s mouth on the cheeks of his bum, leaving open mouthed kisses and bites. He stiffened when he felt his cheeks being spread wide open revealing his already twitching hole. Seungcheol was shivering from anticipation, but his heart was also hammering so loudly from the new experience.

It was humbling to reveal himself openly to Jeonghan, who was already blowing on his hole. It was scary for him to completely submit and trust that Jeonghan would take care of hims and would love him. He rested his whole body on the kitchen counter no longer able to stand on his own.

Seungcheol found himself shivering when he felt Jeonghan’s tongue on his. His clenched his hands as his body tried to accommodate the pleasure that was racking through his entire being. He could feel Jeonghan’s every movement, and blushed as he shuddered from every lick and dart of his tongue inside him.

He could feel himself getting hard again despite the short time that lapse. It was a new feeling, being open and being at the mercy of another person. It was his first time experiencing such since he was always the one who did these things to Jeonghan.

He didn’t know how much trust it took for Jeonghan to completely surrender his body to Seungcheol’s ministrations. Now, it was his turn to completely surrender and trust Jeonghan, and he was loving every bit of it.

He groaned when he felt Jeonghan’s hand reach for his manhood, stroking it into hardness again. His dick twitch in Jeonghan’s hand as his tongue reached further into him. He couldn’t help but moan just imagining how they looked at the moment, with Seungcheol draped on the kitchen counter, with Jeonghan on his knees, face buried on Seungcheol’s ass, while his hand stroked him from behind.

Jihoon and Soonyoung would kill them if they find out, or maybe not, definitely not. The couple were pretty much weak for their members and would gladly give anything for them, especially since both were really fond of Jeonghan. Soonyoung freely choreographs for Jeonghan, while Jihoon being the CEO of their label would just agree to everything that Jeonghan wants.

His reverie was interrupted when he felt Jeonghan’s lone finger brushed on top of his hole, but immediately stopped. Jeonghan laughed when Seungcheol let out a loud whine.

“Sorry Cheollie, I don’t have lube with me and since it’s your first time, we sort need plenty of it.” Jeonghan said as he stood up and gave Seungcheol a kiss.

“Bedroom?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol could only nod.

Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol on the bed and immediately took off all his clothes. He then covered Seungcheol’s body with his, making sure to kiss every crook and crannies of Seungcheol’s body before he reached for the lube in the side table.

Jeonghan coated his finger with the strawberry flavored lube that Soonyoung and Jihoon generously provided for all their guests. The bottles of different flavors were in the drawers of every side table in every guest room as well as an assorted array of condoms, also in different flavors and sizes.

Seungcheol chose the flavor saying that since Jeonghan loves strawberries, he’d learn to love him again too. Jeonghan just smiled. He loved how Seungcheol trusted him enough to completely surrender. 

“Cheollie, are you sure about this?” Jeonghan asked as he moved one hand on up and down on Seungcheol’s shaft, while he softly brushed his coated finger on Seungcheol’s hole.

Seungcheol was spread before him and Jeonghan was already having a hard time controlling himself, but he needed to ask. Just watching Seungcheol in front of him, with legs widely spread on the bed was making him leak so much precum he didn’t know if he could last longer inside.

“Ye- yes. I- I’m sure.” Seungcheol answered with a shaky voice.

“Cheol, if you’re only doing this to prove some point—“

“No!” Seungcheol interrupted and grabbed Jeonghan’s hand that was lazily jerking him off. He needed to make Jeonghan believe him but he couldn’t concentrate with Jeonghan touching him. “Ye- yes, in some ways you’re right. I’m doing to this to prove to you that I’m no longer scared. I will brave anything for you, and that I completely trust you.”

“Then, we—“

Seungcheol took a deep breath but shook his head when Jeonghan was about to say something.

“But I’m also doing this because I want to. I love you, Hannie. I know it will take a while for you to believe me, but I love you. This time, there won’t be any promises, instead I’ll show you just how much I love you. This is why I want to do this. I want to experience this with you, and only you.”

Jeonghan smiled. He stopped his ministrations and kissed Seungcheol on the lips.

“I love you too.” Jeonghan answered. “You don’t have to do things that makes you uncomfortable. I’m always willing to be fucked by you. It doesn’t matter to me, whether I—“

“Hanieee…” Seungcheol whined. He couldn’t take it any longer. He needed Jeonghan to just do something otherwise he would explode. “I love you okay? But will you please stop talking and fuck me already.”

Jeonghan laughed at the impatience on Seungcheol’s voice. He gave Seungcheol one last kiss before shimmying down to Seungcheol’s lower half. He wanted to fuck Seungcheol at the very moment, but to do that he needed to properly prepare the other.

Jeonghan’s heart was bursting in happiness and excitement after hearing Seungcheol’s answer. That’s what he wanted to hear. He only asked because he wanted to be a gentleman, and he love Seungcheol too much to make him do things that he didn’t want, even though he haven’t told the boy.

But he’d been fantasizing about claiming Seungcheol, tasting him, and make him whimper with need, those words were all he need and all it took for Jeonghan to lean in. He gave Seungcheol’s thigh a soft kiss and smiled, tracing Seungcheol’s inner thigh with kisses before moving South and dipping his tongue on Seungcheol’s crack.

“Nggghhh... Hannie...”

Jeonghan just held Seungcheol’s thigh back down and wider while he continued with his new adventure. His cock was leaking precum and he was already so hard. He wanted this too much. He wanted to taste Seungcheol. He wanted to hear those little whimpers coming from the other each time his tongue touches Seungcheol’s rim.

He love how Seungcheol’s cock twitch every time Jeonghan tongue’s darts into him a little deeper. He loved just how his little touches affect the other.

“Ha— hanie.. I feel.. I love.. Shit.. Hannie..”

Jeonghan continued licking his hole and after a while Jeonghan’s finger which he coated with lube eventually find its way to Seungcheol’s hole. Jeonghan tested the waters first, just rubbing the tip of his finger on Seungcheol’s rim, allowing the latter to get used to the idea.

After some time, Seungcheol was already getting impatient with Jeonghan’s cautious moves.

“Hannie... please put your fingers in.”

“A—are you sure?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yes, if it’s you I’m alway—“

Seungcheol did not finish the sentence because Jeonghan had already put one finger in making his body stiffened from the foreign intrusion. He teared up a bit from the sting and it was just one finger. He trembled just thinking how it would hurt even more if more fingers are inserted.

“It’s okay Cheollie, it’s usually like this at first but you have to relax.” Jeonghan said when he noticed Seungcheol’s tensed body. “Try to relax, I’ll take care of you.”

Seungcheol moaned despite the sting on his ass when he felt Jeonghan’s tongue licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip and then taking him in entirely while he moved his finger in and out of Seungcheol. It was a few minutes later that Seungcheol totally relaxed from the touch, so Jeonghan inserted another one. He scissored his finger in slow motions, while still sucking on Seungcheol’s shaft. Seungcheol was torn between the sting form his ass and the pleasure on his front.

He moaned specially loud when Jeonghan’s finger brushed something on his inside sending shocks of electricity down to his spine.

“Hannieee…”

Jeonghan smiled at successfully finding his prostate. He repeated the motion and almost choked when Seungcheol suddenly bucked his hips upward pushing his cock further into Jeonghan’s mouth. So, Jeonghan put in another finger, making Seungcheol shiver again from the additional stretch.

It took a while for Seungcheol to be ready, but Jeonghan remained patient the whole time. He knew it was a big step for the other and he was glad that Seungcheol trust him enough to do right by him. Jeonghan decided that Seungcheol was ready when he could feel the other move his hips agains his fingers. Seungcheol whined when he took them out, but immediately quieted when Jeonghan kissed him.

“Cheollie? One last chance to back out?” Jeonghan whispered in between kisses.

“N—no. Never.” Seungcheol answered panting. He wanted it, more importantly he needed it. “I’ll tell you if it’s gets too much, promise.”

Jeonghan could see the need in Seungcheol’s eyes, so without taking his eyes off Seungcheol’s, he slowly moved and aligned himself in front of Seungcheol who closed his eyes when he felt Jeonghan’s privates touch the rim of his bum. Seungcheol was not prepared for the stretch and trembled from the sting that it brought.

Jeonghan caressed his thighs hoping to distract Seungcheol from the pain. Seungcheol was panting and sweating in pain when he bottomed out. They did not move for a while, with Jeonghan whispering sweet nothings to the boy under him and waiting until he could get used to feeling.

“I love you Cheollie.”

“Hmmm.” Seungcheol responded, too lost in his own mind to reply.

“I said I love you.” Jeonghan said

“I love you too.” Seungcheol finally answered. “This is weird.”

“What?”

“You’re inside me, but you’re all mushy.” Seungcheol joked. The sting was slowly disappearing and he can soon ask Jeonghan to move. Jeonghan laughed and the vibrations of his laughter caused him to move a little causing Seungcheol to gasp when he felt Jeonghan’s private brushed against his pleasure spot.

“I think that’s my signal to move, don’t you think?” Jeonghan asked but Seungcheol was not able to reply since Jeonghan started moving immediately after saying it. He started slow and shallow thrusts, not quite taking out his manhood from Seungcheol. He wanted to let the other get used to the intrusion.

“Angel, I think I need you to really move.” Seungcheol panted, his breathing already labored from the pleasure but it still wasn’t enough. He could feel Jeonghan holding back, and he needed more friction inside of him. “Please, har— harder.”

Jeonghan nodded before moving that it was only the tip that was inside Seungcheol’s and then thrusting back in harshly. Seungcheol couldn’t help but moan from the feeling of being full. He pulled Jeonghan into a kiss but gasped again when the angle caused Jeonghan to thrust deeper.

“Shit! This feels good, Hannie. You feel so good.” Seungcheol said totally lost in the feeling of Jeonghan’s dick dragging inside the walls of his ass. Jeonghan smiled when Seungcheol let out a very long moan, signifying that he found his prostate. He was trembling when Jeonghan repeatedly aimed for that particular spot.

“Hannie, I need to—“ Seungcheol tried to speak but the waves of pleasure on his spine was getting too much. He also felt like his cock was going to explode. “Hannie, touch me! Please, please, please. I’m so near!”

Jeonghan lifted himself up and rested on his elbows while still thrusting in and out of Seungcheol. He grabbed the other boy’s shaft and stroked him in time with his thrust.

“Nggg… Haniee…” Seungcheol moaned and breathe laboriously when he came. He was trembling harshly when he released his load on his stomach. Jeonghan, on the other hand did not stop thrusting as he was still chasing his release. Seungcheol pulled him by the hand and gave him a kiss.

Seungcheol felt Jeonghan shudder and felt something hot was released inside him when he clenched around Jeonghan. Jeonghan was still slowly thrusting in and out of him until he finished releasing all of his load inside Seungcheol. He was panting when he finally let himself fall on Seungcheol, who immediately snaked his arms around the other.

“Are you okay?” Jeonghan asked as he slowly removed himself from inside Seungcheol who winced a little from the emptiness. He shuddered when he felt Jeonghan’s cum trickle out of him.

“Never better.” Seungcheol answered and kissed him on the forehead.

“I want to lick your cum off your body, but I’m just too exhausted.” Jeonghan panted. “I also need to clean you up.”

Jeonghan forced himself to stand up but Seungcheol pulled him back into the bed.

“It’s okay, we can clean up later.”

“No, dried cum is so hard to clean.” Jeonghan insisted but didn’t move. He exerted all his effort into making Seungcheol feel good and he hoped he succeeded.

“It’s okay. For now, I just want you close to me.” Seungcheol whispered and pulled Jeonghan closer to him. He could feel the stickiness of his cum on his stomach and Jeonghan’s inside him, but he didn’t care.

“I love you, Cheollie.” Jeonghan whispered. “Thank you for being brave for me.”

“I love you too, Angel.” Seungcheol answered. “Thank you for waiting for me.”

“What happens now?” Jeonghan asked. He was exhausted but he needed to know that what happened wasn’t just something fleeting. He wanted something more. He wanted something that’s clear. He can no longer rely on just declarations of love without any assurance and clear line of what they really were. He was expecting Seungcheol to tell him that he’d court him and woo him, as that’s what he’d been saying the whole time. But he didn’t expect what came out of Seungcheol’s mouth.

“You want to take things slow. I want that too.” Seungcheol said. Jeonghan could see that Seungcheol was choosing his words carefully. “As I’ve said before, I want to take things slow because I want to court you, and show you just how much I’m willing to work and fight for this, and for us.”

“O— okay.”

“But I also want to make a commitment, right now.” Seungcheol said as he grabbed something from the bedside table. He winced a little when he sat up and gestured for Jeonghan to do the same. Jeonghan gasped when Seungcheol opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond encrusted ring, but it had a chain on it. “I want to you to know that at this very moment, I want nothing else and I’m sure of nothing else, except that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I am willing to wait, hence the chain.”

Seungcheol gestured to the chain where the ring was hanging. He took it out of the box and carefully hang it on Jeonghan’s neck.

“I am willing to wait until the time that you think I deserve your love and trust me enough to commit.”

“Cheollie…”

“I know, it’s okay. It’s my turn to wait for you, and I will gladly do it. You don’t have to rush yourself. I will wait but I also wanted to assure you of how serious and committed I am to you and to us.” Seungcheol explained and pulled Jeonghan back into bed. “When you think you’re ready, ready for to marry me and ready for a life with me, put the ring on your finger and I’ll know. I love you Jeonghan, and I will do everything I can to make you feel that.”

Jeonghan couldn’t help the tears that fell which Seungcheol immediately brushed away with his thumb.

“Don’t cry, Hannie. I love you so much.” Seungcheol whispered and left a kiss on Jeonghan’s temple.

“I love you too.” Jeonghan sniffed and buried himself into Seungcheol’s chest.

The next morning, Seungcheol woke up to an empty bed. But he could smell pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen. He hurriedly stood up and could feel the dried cum all over him. So, he quickly took a shower, making sure he removed everything before heading downstairs where Jeonghan was already waiting.

When Jeonghan saw him, he gave him one of his heart stopping smiles.

“Hey Daddy, you’re up early.” Jeonghan teased.

“The bed was uncomfortable without you.” Seungcheol answered as he watched Jeonghan put more pancake batter into the pan. He just silently watched the other boy fry bacon and then make a strawberry smoothie. Jeonghan was setting the table when Seungcheol finally noticed. Jeonghan was wearing a ring. Seungcheol immediately checked Jeonghan’s neck and found that he was only wearing a chain.

“Ha— hannie?”

“Yes babe?” Jeonghan smirked. He knew Seungcheol finally noticed the ring on his fingers.

“Is it?”

“Is it what? Used your words Cheollie.” Jeonghan teased but he immediately took pity when he saw that Seungcheol was already tearing up. “Babe, don’t cry.”

“Don’t tease me, please.” Seungcheol sobbed as Jeonghan took him in his arms.

“Never babe.”

“So does this mean we’re…” Seungcheol stuttered.

“Better ask me properly Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said smiling as he released Seungcheol from his arms. Jeonghan wiped away a few escaped tears before giving Seungcheol a peck on the lips, making the other smile. “Well?”

Seungcheol took a deep breath before finally falling on one knee. He looked up and saw Jeonghan looking down on him with so much love.

“Jeonghannie, will you marry me?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan smirked. He pulled Seungcheol back up and closer

“I thought you’d never asked.” Jeonghan answered before pulling Seungcheol in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For rants:
> 
> Twitter ---> @soonhaee  
> 🐯 ---> http://curiouscat.qa/soonhaee
> 
> Comments and rants are welcome. ❤️  
> Stay positive!


End file.
